Twins' Charme
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ein Mädchen kommt neu nach Hogwarts und sorgt für Chaos bei den Zwillingen. Bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir ne Review! Die Story ist zwar fertig, aber dann kann ich mir die Tipps fürs nächste Mal sammeln. Ich zähl auf euch! --> Komplett! :) Dank an alle
1. Neu in Hogwarts

Ich hab die ganze Story nun rein äußerlich noch einmal bearbeitet. Klein und dumm wie ich vor ein paar Montane noch war, hatte ich das mit den Absätzen schließlich total verpeilt. Vielleicht findet die Story ja nun noch ein paar Leser. Würde mich freuen. :)  
  
Gebraucht werden schließlich nur Kenntnisse aus Buch eins und zwei, denn in der Zeit danach spielt diese Gesichte. Es sind keinerlei Aspekte aus den folgenden Büchern enthalten, weil ich die zu der Zeit noch nicht gelesen hatte.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story gehört mir! (wenigstens etwas...)  
  
LG, LC  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
1. Kapitel: Neu in Hogwarts  
  
Ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann.  
  
Für Harry, Ron und Hermine sollte es das Dritte sein, für die Weasley- Zwillinge das Fünfte und für die kleine Ginny das Zweite. Sie freuten sich alle auf die kommende Zeit, vor allem auf das große Willkommensfest, das jedes Jahr am ersten Abend gefeiert wurde.  
  
Der Hogwarts Express hielt und alle Schüler versuchten gleichzeitig, hinaus zu kommen.  
  
Hagrid sammelte alle Erstklässler um sich herum, um sie mit den Booten über den See zu bringen. Das war immer das erste Abenteuer für sie. Vom See aus konnte man auch am Besten erkennen, wie kolossal Hogwarts war.  
  
Die anderen Schüler bestiegen die Kutschen, die sie zur Schule brachten.  
  
"Mächtig viele Erstklässler dieses Jahr.", bemerkte Ron.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
Mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen bekleidet, versammelten sie sich ein paar Minuten später alle in der Großen Halle. An den prächtig gedeckten Tischen nahmen die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser Platz und begannen schon, sich zu unterhalten.  
  
Dann kamen die Lehrer herein, ihnen voran Professor Dumbledore. Er hatte das gewohnte Lächeln auf den Lippen und das Blitzen seiner Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern seiner Brille verriet, dass er bester Laune war.  
  
Es wurde sofort ruhiger im Saal.  
  
Sie schritten vorbei an den Tischen und an dem Hocker, auf dem die Erstklässler gleich traditionell Platz nehmen würden, um vom sprechenden Hut ihren Häusern zugewiesen zu werden, und nahmen Platz.  
  
Alle warteten gespannt.  
  
Nun gingen beide Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle auf und die Erstklässler, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, schritten nach vorn. Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen. Doch als sie sich alle vor der großen Tafel der Lehrer eingefunden hatten, verebbte es.  
  
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und nachdem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren, begrüßte er die Schüler auf seine überschwängliche Art.  
  
"Willkommen!", rief er in den Saal. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich freue mich, euch alle so munter wiederzusehen und hoffe, dass dieses Schuljahr genauso erfolgreich wird wie das Vorherige." Dabei flog sein Blick kurz zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber und alle dort Sitzenden strahlten einander und ihn an. Professor Dumbledore verkündete noch einige Neuigkeiten und wandte sich dann noch an die Erstklässler.  
  
Danach begann die Auswahlzeremonie.  
  
Professor McGonagall rief alle Namen der Schüler auf und der sprechende Hut verteilte sie nach seinem Erdenken auf die vier Häuser.  
  
Zwischen den ganzen jungen zukünftigen Hogwarts-Schülern fiel plötzlich ein Mädchen auf, das fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als alle anderen und bei näherem Betrachten auch um einiges älter aussah. Sie blieb bis ganz zum Schluss übrig und als Professor McGonagall "Helena Mortensen" aufrief, stutzen einige. Ihr schöner skandinavischer Name klang mit dem englischen Akzent ziemlich seltsam.  
  
Neugierig sahen alle auf das Mädchen.  
  
Mit zittrigen Knien ließ sich Helena auf dem Hocker nieder. Sie war sehr nervös. Zwischen den Erstklässlern eben hatte sie sich auch nicht sehr wohl gefühlt. Ihr hübsches Gesicht mit den dunklen Augen wirkte angespannt. Die haselnussbraunen Haare sie zu einem langen geflochtenen Zopf auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden.  
  
Während Professor McGonagall nun einige Worte über sie sagte, wurde ihr immer unbehaglicher zu Mute. Alle Schüler schienen sie anzustarren.  
  
"Sie muss so im Alter von Fred und George sein.", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.  
  
"Die Arme.", sagte Hermine sehr leise. "Ich möchte da jetzt nicht sitzen."  
  
Die Jungs nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Ich frag mich nur, ob sie auch so nett ist, wie sie aussieht.", meinte Ron zu Harry gewandt, so dass Hermine es nicht hören konnte. Sie hätte ihn sonst sicher wieder angemault.  
  
"In Hogwarts empfangen wir jeden, der uns nichts Böses will, mit offenen Armen.", hätte sie gesagt. Diesen Satz hatte sie von Professor Dumbledore übernommen, wie sie es öfter tat.  
  
An den anderen Tischen wurde auch getuschelt.  
  
"Bloß nicht zu uns.", flüsterte Draco Malfoy seinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle zu. Diese nickten und Goyle machte eine angewiderte Grimasse.  
  
Helena merkte, dass das Flüstern am Tisch ganz rechts, den Slytherins, klang, wie das Zischen einer Schlange.  
  
Doch darüber konnte sie sich erst einmal keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn in diesem Moment trat Professor McGonagall einen Schritt auf sie zu und Helena sah zu ihr auf. Die Lehrerin lächelte sie aufmunternd an, auch wenn sie doch recht streng wirkte. Dann setzte Professor McGonagall ihr den Sprechenden Hut auf und Helena betete nur noch in ein Haus zu kommen, in dem sie Freunde finden konnte.  
  
"Oh! Na klar!", rief der Hut sofort. "Freunde! Ich weiß, wo ich dich hinstecke. Es gibt keinen besseren Platz für dich. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Die Gryffindors begannen sofort laut zu klatschen.  
  
Helena lief nun - zwar noch immer mit schweißnassen Händen, aber voller Hoffnung - zu ihren neuen Mitschülern hinunter, die ihr freudig die Hände schüttelten und sie sogleich in ihre Mitte aufnahmen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz sinken. Das Schlimmste hatte sie überstanden.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nickte Professor McGonagall zu. Er war zufrieden mit der Hauswahl für das Mädchen. Erneut erhob er sich und rief: "Lasst das Fest beginnen!" 


	2. Schlechter Start

2. Kapitel: Schlechter Start  
  
Und es wurde ein Abend voller Spaß.  
  
Helena hatte erst mal jede Menge Fragen zu beantworten, auch wenn Professor McGonagall schon vorweg erzählt hatte, dass sie aus Schweden nach England kam und nun die fünfte Klasse in Hogwarts besuchen würde. Helenas Eltern hatten beruflich das Land wechseln müssen.  
  
Aufgrund ihrer aufgeschlossen Art verstand sie sich auf Anhieb mit allen gut.  
  
Die Gryffindor-Mädchen, zu denen Helena ziehen würde, freuten sich auf die Neue und sie schlossen am gleichen Abend noch Freundschaft.  
  
Beim Essen saß Helena zwischen Percy Weasley und Lee Jordan. Percy der Vertrauensschüler hatte sich sofort als dieser vorgestellt. Daraufhin wurde er, nachdem er seinen Teller geleert hatte, von seiner Freundin Penelope Clearwater gerufen, die ihn den Abend auch kaum noch aus den Augen ließ. Es war ihr nicht zu verübeln, denn mit ihrem Lächeln zog Helena alle Jungen in ihren Bann.  
  
Auch der Kapitän von Gryffindors Quidditchmannschaft, Oliver Wood, wurde rot, wenn sie ihn ansprach. Er liebte seinen Sport über alles, Mädchen waren ihm bisher nicht wichtig gewesen.  
  
Als das Dessert auf den Tisch kam, verzog sich Lee Jordan mit einer großen Schüssel mit allem Drum und Dran zu ein paar anderen weiter vorn am Tisch.  
  
Nun saß Helena nur noch neben Oliver. Ihr gegenüber immer noch die Zwillinge und Katie Bell, ihre neue Mitbewohnerin und Freundin. Mit einigem Abstand saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry rechts von ihnen. Auf Freds Aufforderung hin kamen sie dazu. Sie hatten Helena noch gar nicht kennen gelernt.  
  
"Hey, schön dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Hermine und reichte ihr die Hand über den Tisch hinweg. Sie saß nun neben Fred.  
  
"Das ist Ron, unser kleiner Bruder." George deutet auf Ron, der ein wenig von Harry verdeckt wurde.  
  
"George, Ron ist alt genug, er kann das alleine.", meinte Hermine und kam damit auch Ron zuvor.  
  
Er lief rosa an. "Danke, Hermine, jetzt hat Helena bestimmt genau den Eindruck von mir.", brummte er.  
  
Alle lachten.  
  
"Keine Sorge", versicherte Helena ihm, "ich kenn deine Brüder ja nun ein bisschen, so falsch kann mein Eindruck dann ja nicht sein."  
  
"Oh doch!", meinte Ron mit todernster Miene. "Besser du vergisst alles, was sie erzählt haben, sofort. Nur meine Haarfarbe weist darauf hin, dass ich zu denen gehöre."  
  
Wieder lachten alle.  
  
Dann wandte sich Helena an Harry. Er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Hey, und wer bist du?"  
  
"Harry", antwortete dieser. Das "Potter" schob er nur langsam hinterher. An die Reaktionen auf seinen Namen hatte er sich nach zwei Jahren noch immer nicht gewöhnen können. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn immer mehr als Schimpfwort als einen Namen benutzt.  
  
Doch Helena lächelte ihn überraschenderweise nur an und starte nicht auf seine Narbe auf der rechten Stirnhälfte.  
  
In der kleinen Gruppe kehrte kurz Ruhe ein. Alle staunten. Kannte Helena Harry Potter etwa nicht?  
  
Helena sah irritiert in die Runde, sie verstand das Schweigen nicht.  
  
"Was-"  
  
"Du kennst Harry nicht?", fragte Fred mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme.  
  
"Fred. Bitte.", zischte Harry.  
  
Doch Fred fragte erneut: "Du kennst den legenderen Harry Potter nicht, der Du-weißt-schon-wen schon zweimal in die Flucht geschlagen hat?"  
  
Harry seufzte, Hermine sah Fred böse an und der Rest am Tisch wusste wohl nicht ganz, was er sagen oder tun sollte.  
  
Helena sah fragend zwischen Fred und Harry hin und her.  
  
"Nein.", entgegnete sie zögernd. "Tut mir Leid." Sie warf George einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Konnte sie mal jemand aufklären? Der Junge neben ihr eine Legende?! Er konnte doch höchstens ein Viertklässler sein.  
  
"Wahnsinn.", stöhnte Fred.  
  
Helena kramte in ihrem Hirn nach dem Namen.  
  
Der Rest am Tisch verdreht die Augen über Freds Benehmen.  
  
"Vielleicht hab ich deinen Namen schon mal gehört.", sagte sie entschuldigend zu Harry. "Aber ich kann mich momentan nicht erinnern. Tut mir Leid."  
  
Harry nickte. "Kein Problem. Es beruhigt mich eigentlich, dass mich doch nicht jeder kennt."  
  
Helena atmete erleichtert auf. Doch sie hört sehr wohl Freds Bemerkung, die er seinem Zwillingsbruder zuraunte.  
  
"Man könnte meinen, sie käme vom Mond, he?"  
  
"Nein.", antwortete sie anstatt George. "Ich komme aus *Schweden*!"  
  
Ihr saurer Blick, der ihr schönes Gesicht mit dunkeln Schatten belegte, schien Fred nicht im Geringsten zu stören.  
  
Mit kühler Miene stand er auf und wandte sich an George: "Ich frag Lee, ob er mit nach oben kommt, gehst du auch mit?"  
  
George warf einen Blick in die Runde. Hermine, Ron und Harry blickten sauer auf Fred und Oliver und Katie sahen ratlos aus. Keiner verstand Freds Gebärden wirklich. Helena sah enttäuscht und traurig auf ihre Hände.  
  
"Ja", sagte er dann leise. "Geh Lee schon mal holen."  
  
Fred ging.  
  
George erhob sich langsam. Seufzend sah er auf die Gruppe. "Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Das ist ja wohl nicht deine Schuld.", meinte Hermine und Ron nickte zustimmend. Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so komisch erlebt.  
  
George warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Helena und er sah die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen.  
  
"Schönen Abend noch.", sagte sie trotzdem.  
  
"Danke.", antwortete er. "Schlaft gut. Und bis morgen."  
  
"Ja, bis morgen, Weasley.", sagte Oliver.  
  
Dann kamen Fred und Lee und George ging mit ihnen.  
  
Das folgende Schweigen am Tisch war unerträglich und so stand auch Hermine auf.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir gehen alle schlafen. Morgen sollten wir fit sein."  
  
"Hermine, du kannst es ruhig aussprechen.", entgegnete Ron. "Fred hat uns die Stimmung versaut."  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
Wieder Schweigen. Dann standen sie endlich alle auf.  
  
Oliver wünschte eine gute Nacht und ging noch zu den anderen.  
  
Hermine, Ron, Harry, Helena und Katie verließen den Saal und gingen in ihren Turm.  
  
Hermine und Katie redeten noch aufmunternd auf Helena ein und selbst Ron fand noch ein entschuldigendes Wort für Fred.  
  
"Er ist sonst echt o.k..", meinte auch Harry.  
  
Helena nickte kläglich lächelnd und stieg mit den zwei Mädchen in den Schlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Später lag sie noch lang wach und fragte sich, was sie wirklich falsch gemacht hatte. Sie fürchtete sich ein bisschen vor der nächsten Begegnung mit Fred. 


	3. Steinerne Blicke

3. Kapitel: Steinerne Blicke  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Helena von Katie geweckt.  
  
"Hey, nicht gleich am ersten Tag verschlafen." Sie lächelte lieb.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie kurze Zeit später zum Frühstück.  
  
Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war entspannt, doch keineswegs mehr feierlich wie am Abend zuvor.  
  
Helena hatte kaum Hunger.  
  
"Iss wenigstens etwas, du wirst es brauchen.", sagte Hermine zu ihr. Sie wusste, wovon sie sprach.  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich auch zu den Mädchen gesetzt. Die Zwillinge, Lee Jordan und Oliver Wood saßen an diesem Tag weit vorn am Tisch.  
  
Nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück verabschiedeten sich die drei Drittklässler. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape.  
  
Dann machten sich auch die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg in ihren Klassenraum. Sie hatten zuerst Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Diese prüfte Helena vorsichtig auf die Grundkenntnisse und war zufrieden mit ihr.  
  
Als Katie und Helena dann später auf dem Weg in die nächste Stunde waren, wurden sie von den Zwillingen und zwei weiteren Klassenkameraden überholt.  
  
"Morgen ihr beiden.", sagte George.  
  
"Guten Morgen.", grüßte die Mädchen lächelnd zurück.  
  
Die anderen Jungen, außer Fred, grinsten sie an. Er nickte Katie nur schnell zu und sein versteinerter Blick streifte auch Helena. Kein Zug auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich.  
  
Schnell entstand Abstand zwischen den Jungen und Mädchen, denn Helena blieb stehen.  
  
"Warum hasst er mich so?", fragte sie traurig.  
  
"Er hasst dich nicht .", antwortete Katie.  
  
Helena sah sie an. "Und wie soll ich sein Verhalten dann deuten?"  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist." Katie war genauso ratlos wie alle anderen.  
  
Helena seufzte.  
  
"Ich red heut Abend mal mit George, okay? Vielleicht weiß er ja was." Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist bestimmt nur ein bisschen schief gelaufen mit euch."  
  
"Ich frag mich, was ich ihm getan hab. Das mit Harry kann's doch nicht nur sein. Ich kannte ihn einfach nicht und Harry selbst nimmt es mir nicht übel."  
  
Sie gingen nun in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes.  
  
"Was hat Harry den eigentlich genau getan?"  
  
"Das lass dir besser von Hermine, Ron und ihm selbst berichten.", meinte Katie. "Es ist ziemlich unglaublich, ich weiß bis heute nicht alles. Jetzt müssen wir uns aber ein bisschen beeilen. Professor Flitwick fängt immer pünktlich an." 


	4. Gryffindors Quidditchteam

Okay, das ist extrem kurz... Vielmehr stört mich aber dieser Fehler, auf den mich eine aufmerksame Leserin hingewiesen hat... *dank* Na ja, vielleicht überlest ihr ihn, dann ist das nicht mehr so schlimm. *seufz*  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
4. Kapitel: Gryffindors Quidditchteam  
  
Zum Mittagessen setzte sich Helena dann zu Hermine und den zwei Jungen.  
  
Katie hatte sich etliche Male dafür entschuldigt, dass sie Helena allein lassen musste, denn Oliver hatte eine kurze Besprechung des Quidditchteams angesetzt. Sie saßen etwas abseits ganz am Ende des Tisches.  
  
Katie warf einige Male einen Blick auf Helena, doch sie durfte feststellen, dass sie sich gut mit Hermine, Ron und Harry unterhielt.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Helena die drei gebeten, ihr von Harry zu erzählen.  
  
Harry selbst war nicht so begeistert, aber angesichts des Problems, das Helena und Fred hatten, wollte er ihr helfen, es zu lösen. Das Erzählen überließ er allerdings Hermine und Ron, denn sie waren immer mit Feuereifer dabei - auch wenn gelegentlich die eine oder andere Szene anders ausgeschmückt wurde, als sie geschehen war. Und auf zwei, drei Fragen von Helena musste er dann aber doch selbst antworten.  
  
Nach dem Essen war Helena dann auch noch gefüttert mit lauter Informationen. Da sie bisher aber nur das Nötigste wusste, machten sie und Hermine aus, sich nach der Schule und den Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Hermine wollte ihr dann noch mehr erzählen.  
  
*  
  
Später erfuhr Helena von Katie, dass Oliver ein theoretisches Training für den späten Nachmittag angesetzt hatte. Es störte sie nicht groß, sie war ohnehin mit Hermine verabredet. Geduldig hörte sie sich Katies Klagen über Olivers Übereifer an. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Harry der Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams war und erkundigte sich nach seiner Stärke.  
  
Katie berichtete und es war nicht zu überhören, dass auch sie ihn bewunderte. Als sie auch von den Weasley-Zwillingen, den Treibern, erzählte, versuchte Helena krampfhaft, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der Name Fred war ihr gestern zu einer schmerzlichen Erfahrung geworden. Doch sie hoffte, dass sich bald alles beruhigen würde. 


	5. Überlegungen

5. Kapitel: Überlegungen  
  
Nach den Hausaufgaben musste Katie schon zum Training.  
  
Helena wartete auf Hermine, die noch einen Aufsatz schrieb. Dann verließen sie zusammen den Raum und brachten ihre Sachen auf die Zimmer.  
  
Da draußen noch die Sonne schien, entschieden sich die beiden für einen Spaziergang um die Schule herum. So konnte Hermine Helena auch gleich einiges zeigen.  
  
Während sie also liefen, erzählte Hermine weiter. Helena staunte nicht schlecht über den Mut, den Hermine und Ron aufgebracht hatten. Sie stellte fest, dass Harry ein Wunder sein musste. Dabei sah er doch so normal aus.  
  
An den Gewächshäusern trafen sie Professor Sprout und auf der großen Wiese Hagrid. Es waren auch noch einige Schüler draußen unterwegs.  
  
Dann kamen sie am Quidditchfeld vorbei.  
  
Mitten auf dem Platz saßen alle Spielerinnen und Spieler im Halbkreis und achteten mehr oder weniger aufmerksam auf Oliver, der ihnen einen neuen Zug beizubringen versuchte.  
  
Die Mädchen beobachteten sie vom Rand aus.  
  
Oliver sah genervt aus, was man bei Betrachten des Haufens gut nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
Einer der Zwillinge ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras umfallen, der andere kaute auf einem Grashalm. Harry polierte mit seinem Umhang den Besenstiel seines Nimbus Zweitausend und Alicia Spinnet betrachtete ihre Fingernägel, als liefe auf ihnen ein Film ab. Nur Angelina Johnson und Katie schienen an die Tafel zu sehen, ob sie Olivers Gedanken folgten, war jedoch unklar.  
  
Plötzlich hörten die zwei am Rand des Feldes Oliver fluchen und sahen, wie er der Papptafel einen Tritt verpasste. Sie fiel um. Er hob sie auf und stampfte davon. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich über sich selbst ärgerte.  
  
"Oh je. Er muss wieder einen Fehler gefunden haben.", meinte Hermine seufzend.  
  
Auf dem Platz standen Katie und Alicia auf. Der zweite Weasley ließ sich auch rückwärts ins Gras fallen.  
  
"Damit ist das Training wohl beendet.", bemerkte Helena.  
  
Sie machten sich auch auf den Rückweg. Die Sonne ging schon unter und es war Zeit fürs Abendessen.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Ron wieder. Auch das Quidditchteam war anwesend, bis auf George, Katie und Oliver.  
  
Helena dachte an Katies Versprechen, mit George zu reden. Vielleicht hätte sie besser gleich Fred fragen sollen? Doch der hätte ihr eh keinen Antwort gegeben.  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später alle in der Großen Halle zum Essen zusammentrafen, flüsterte Katie Helena auch gleich zu, dass sie ein paar Neuigkeiten hatte.  
  
Das Abendessen war sehr lustig, Harry erzählte vom Quidditchtraining und auch wenn Helena Problem mit Fred hatte, musste sie doch lachen.  
  
Die Zwillinge saßen wieder weiter vorn am Tisch.  
  
Percy hatte sich wieder neben Helena gesetzt und versuchte ihr ein wenig mit seiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler zu imponieren. Helena hörte ihm zwar interessiert zu, aber nur um weitere Informationen über die Schule zu bekommen. Dank Hermine kannte sie jetzt zumindest schon einmal die Anlage und den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
*  
  
Nach dem Essen trafen sie sich im Turm wieder. Dort wurden dann die letzten Aufgaben erledigt und man unterhielt sich.  
  
Katie zog Helena mit in eine Ecke, wo sie einigermaßen ungestört reden konnten. Da Ron und Harry beschäftigt waren, durfte sich Hermine zu ihnen setzen. Katie war zuerst unsicher gewesen, aber Helena hatte ihr erklärt, dass Hermine auch eine Freundin und genauso mit der Sache vertraut war. Hermine wurde rosa unter dieser Aussage.  
  
George, der wusste, was Katie plante, hatte Fred, Harry und Ron eine Runde "Snape explodiert" vorgeschlagen und die drei hatten keine Einwände. Sie gingen in den Nachbarraum.  
  
Nun konnte Katie von ihrem Gespräch erzählen: "Also, George weiß noch immer nicht, was mit Fred los ist. Er war bis zu dem Moment mit Harry scheinbar ganz normal, jedenfalls ist George nichts aufgefallen. Fred erzählte ihm nichts, wenn sie zusammen sind, ist er anscheinend ganz der Alte. George sagte, dass etwas Anderes dahinter stecken muss, er hat das Gefühl, er hat sich Helena unfairerweise als Opfer ausgesucht. Das ist sonst nicht Freds Art. Wir müssen echt rausbekommen, was er hat. Selbst George erkennt seinen Zwillingsbruder nicht wieder."  
  
Helena seufzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Hermine guckte verärgert und gleichzeitig hatte sie wieder diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie immer bekamen, wenn sie etwas beschloss. Sie wusste noch nicht wie, aber sie würde handeln.  
  
"Ich werd wohl selber noch mit ihm sprechen müssen.", sagte Helena leise.  
  
"George weiß nicht mehr, als ich dir erzählt habe.", entgegnete Katie. "Und über jede weitere Kleinigkeit werde ich-"  
  
"Nein, nicht mit George will ich reden, sondern mit Fred.", erklärte Helena.  
  
Katie sah sie zweifelnd an. "Willst du dir das wirklich antun?"  
  
"Sonst wird das nie ein Ende nehmen. Wenn er mich schon hasst, dann will ich zumindest wissen wofür."  
  
Das sah Katie ein, machte sich aber trotzdem Sorgen. Wie Fred wohl reagieren würde?  
  
Hermine beschloss zu warten, wie das Gespräch laufen würde. Danach konnte sie immer noch etwas tun.  
  
Die Jungen kamen wieder und die Mädchen schlossen das Gespräch.  
  
Bald war es auch Zeit für die Betten.  
  
Helena wurde noch ein bisschen auf ihre bevorstehende erste Stunde bei Professor Snape vorbereitet. Eigentlich war Zaubertränke bisher eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer gewesen. Jetzt war sie gespannt.  
  
Katie gähnte herzhaft und so verabschiedeten sich die zwei Mädchen ins Bett.  
  
Hermine blieb noch ein bisschen bei Ron und Harry.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn vorhin alles besprochen?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.  
  
"Frauensachen.", meinte Hermine hochnäsig. Aber sie lächelte.  
  
"Aah." Ron sah Harry an, der zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So so. Hauptsache es war lustig!?"  
  
Darauf bekam er keine Antwort mehr, denn Hermine saß in Gedanken versunken da und starrte vor sich hin. Ihr ging das kommende Gespräch zwischen Fred und Helena nicht aus dem Kopf. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Gerne wäre sie dabei, doch das war Helenas Sache, nicht ihre, *sie* musste mit ihm reden. 


	6. Misserfolg

6. Kapitel: Misserfolg  
  
Und diese Gelegenheit bekam Helena schon am nächsten Morgen. Katie war schon zu den Gewächshäusern gegangen, sie hatten Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout. Helena hatte einen Teil ihrer Unterlagen für den Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen und wollte sie noch schnell holen.  
  
Als sie nun über den Gang hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern lief, bemerkte sie plötzlich einen der Weasley-Zwillinge mit einigem Abstand vor ihr. Er wollte auch gerade in den Unterricht.  
  
Helena fragte sich, ob es Fred war. Sie rief einfach: "Fred!?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sie stellte fest, dass sie recht gehabt hatte - es war Fred. Erst sah er kurz fragend drein, dann erkannte er aber Helena und sein Gesicht versteinerte sich wieder.  
  
Trotzdem ging sie auf ihn zu.  
  
"Würdest du mir kurz zuhören?", fragte sie. "Bitte."  
  
Fred verzog spöttisch das Gesicht, blieb aber stehen. "Was?"  
  
"Ich möchte wissen, warum du mich so behandelst, als würdest du mich hassen? Was hab ich dir getan?" Helena hatte es gleich auf den Punkt gebracht. Was sollte sie lange drum herum reden?  
  
Fred verdrehte die Augen. "Du hältst dich wohl für sehr wichtig, was? Entweder, du weißt, dass ich dich hasse, dann musst du auch den Grund kennen. Oder es ist eben nicht der Fall, dann hör auf, mir die Zeit zu stehlen."  
  
"Ich weiß es, ich will aber von *dir* den Grund wissen. Wir kennen uns doch noch gar nicht, warum sollte ich dir was Böses wollen? Oder was denkst du denn bitte?"  
  
Seine kühle, harte Miene machte Helena rasend.  
  
Fred schnaubte. "Die kann man echt nicht helfen! Warum rede ich eigentlich mit dir?" Daraufhin drehte er sich um und ging davon.  
  
Helena blieb verwirrt und wütend zurück. Seine Worte klangen noch in ihrem Kopf wie das Echo seiner Schritte auf dem Gang. Sie seufzte. Und was nun?  
  
Plötzlich stand jemand hinter ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Helena schrak zusammen und drehte den Kopf.  
  
Es war George. Wie aus dem Nichts war er plötzlich da.  
  
"Tut mir Leid.", sagte er. "Ich hab alles mit angehört." Er sah auch nicht glücklicher aus als Helena.  
  
Sie lächelte kurz. "Du kannst nichts dafür, er ist ja nur dein Bruder."  
  
"Mein Zwillingsbruder.", unterstrich George. "Ich kenn ihn eigentlich in- und auswendig."  
  
"Menschen verändern sich manchmal, ohne dass jemand etwas davon merkt.", meinte Helena.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Nicht Fred - nicht ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hätte."  
  
"Er bedeutet dir viel, was?", fragte sie. Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort darauf schon. George musste seinen Zwillingsbruder sehr lieben. Er tat ihr Leid, er schien vollkommen zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen. Helena konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Und sie fand es trotzdem nett von ihm, dass er nicht für Fred Partei ergriff.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass er im Unrecht ist.", sagte George plötzlich leise. "Es scheint jedenfalls so. Doch solang ich nicht weiß, was los ist..."  
  
"Das kann ich gut verstehen. Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass du so zwischen uns stehst. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mir auch eine Chance gibst."  
  
Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. "Ich mag dich. Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Und das wird sicher auch Fred nicht ändern können."  
  
Helena lächelte wieder. "Danke, das ist gut zu wissen."  
  
"Freunde?", meinte George und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
  
"Freunde!", bestätigte Helena und legte ihre Hand in seine.  
  
Es war besiegelt.  
  
Helena hätte heulen können vor Freude. Eigentlich hatte sie großes Glück gehabt. An dieser Schule fand sie wahre Freunde. Und sie fühlte sich wohl. Nun wusste sie, warum Hogwarts so einen guten Ruf hatte.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr der Unterricht wieder ein. "Professor Sprout!", rief sie.  
  
George sah sie an. "Oh, Mist!"  
  
Und sie liefen los. Die Kräuterkunde-Stunde hatten sie total vergessen. So kamen sie natürlich mit einiger Verspätung, aber Professor Sprout akzeptierte ihre Entschuldigung, dass Helena noch mal in den Turm gemusst hatte.  
  
Dafür stellte Katie ihr sofort die Frage, ob was passiert war. Und als George sich zu Fred und Lee durchquetschte, wollte der Bruder auch sofort wissen, wo er gewesen war.  
  
"Ich habe von deinem neusten Auftritt gehört.", antwortete George nur.  
  
Fred schwieg. 


	7. Freunde und Feinde

7. Kapitel: Freunde und Feinde  
  
Nach dem Unterricht erzählte Helena Katie von der Diskussion.  
  
Katie seufzte. "Es hat keinen Sinn, du hast dein Bestes getan."  
  
Helena antwortete nicht.  
  
Im zweiten Stock kam Hermine ihnen entgegen. "Hallo.", grüßte sie freundlich.  
  
"Na du." Helena freute sich, sie zu sehen.  
  
Doch Hermine hatte ihre besorgten Gesichter gesehen. "Ist was passiert?", fragte sie.  
  
Helena erzählte auch ihr kurz von dem Treffen mit Fred und dem Gespräch mit George.  
  
"Nicht zu glauben!", empörte sich Hermine. "Seine Aussagen ergeben überhaupt keinen Sinn."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich kennt er den Grund selbst nicht.", meinte Katie.  
  
"Ich lass ihn nun ihn Ruhe. Vielleicht erklärt er mir es doch noch irgendwann."  
  
Hermine zischte verächtlich. "Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, oder?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß erst mal, wer zu mir hält und für mich da ist. Ihr zwei", sie nahm sie in den Arm, "und George. Das ist mehr, als ich mir wünschen kann."  
  
Hermine lächelte. "Harry und Ron sind sicher auch immer für dich da.", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
  
"Na, dann kann mir ja nichts passieren." Helena zwinkerte ihr zu. "Vielleicht haben wir nun endlich Ruhe."  
  
Dann verabschiedeten sie sich bis zum Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Auf dem Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer beschloss Hermine, Helena zuliebe vorerst nichts zu unternehmen. 


	8. Innenleben

8. Kapitel: Innenleben  
  
Tatsächlich liefen die nächsten Wochen ziemlich entspannt und ruhig ab.  
  
Helena akzeptierte, dass Fred sie ignorierte. Dafür leistete George ihr oft Gesellschaft und Katie und Hermine waren eh fast ständig bei ihr.  
  
Ron und Harry hatten sich schon beschwert, dass Hermine kein Interesse mehr an ihnen hatte. Daraufhin musste Helena Hermine erklären, dass sie die zwei Jungs nicht vernachlässigen sollten und dass sie gut auch mal alleine zurecht kam. Schlussendlich sah Hermine das auch ein und unternahm nun wieder mehr mit Harry und Ron.  
  
Dass sie dann manchmal nach dem Unterricht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, fand Helena vollkommen in Ordnung und sie war auch froh, mal ein bisschen nur für sich zu sein.  
  
Das Wetter war schlechter geworden, es war nun Herbst und die Quidditchsaison begann bald.  
  
Katie, George und Harry mussten nun viel trainieren. Abends kamen sie dann vom Platz zurück und beklagten sich über Oliver. Manchmal fragten sich Helena, Ron und Hermine, warum sie den Sport so liebten, wenn sie doch nur rumjammerten. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach die Faszination, die davon ausging.  
  
Sie hatten eine nette Zeit.  
  
Manchmal verbrachten George und Helena einen Nachmittag alleine. Katie hatte dann etwas Dringendes zu erledigen und zog meistens Hermine zu Rate. Über das wissende Lächeln der beiden konnte Helena sich nur allzu oft ärgern.  
  
"Lass diese Anspielungen.", fauchte sie Katie eines Tages an.  
  
Diese guckte fragend. Dann grinste sie. "Tja, was liest du auch meine Gedanken?!"  
  
"Du...", brummte Helena.  
  
Katie legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich weiß alles.", flüsterte sie. Und im nächsten Moment lief sie lachend davon.  
  
Was George und Helena unternahmen oder über was sie sich stundenlang unterhielten, wusste keiner so genau. Auffallend war, dass sie viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten saß George nicht mehr nur bei Fred. Mal saß er vorn bei ihm und Lee und mal in der Mitte bei Harry, Helena und dem Rest.  
  
Fred schien unter der neuen Situation zu leiden. Er war angespannt und reagierte gereizt auf jegliche Fragen. Im Unterricht machte er keine Witze mehr und im Training legte er sich mit Oliver an. Manchmal nahm er sich einen Klatscher und jagte ihn stundenlang durch die Luft.  
  
George machte sich schon lange Sorgen um Fred, doch auf seine immer wiederholten Fragen bekam er keine Antwort. Es wäre nichts, sagte Fred immer. George gegenüber verhielt er sich weitgehend normal. Helena ließ er in Ruhe.  
  
Diese beschäftigte die Geschichte auch noch sehr, sie sprach nur nicht darüber. Nur mit George. Aber sie fanden keine Lösung.  
  
Helena machte sich nun auch noch Gedanken um George. An ihm ging das alles nicht spurlos vorüber, das hatte sie gemerkt. Sie versuchte ihn aufzubauen, es gelang ihr nicht immer.  
  
Der Streit brachte sie aber enger zusammen. Helena war schon sehr gut mit Katie und Hermine befreundet, aber mit George war sie ein Herz und eine Seele.  
  
Katie überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber ihre Theorie, dass die beiden früher oder später ein Paar würden, über den Haufen werfen sollte. Irgendwas passte da nicht. 


	9. Weihnachtsferien

9. Kapitel: Weihnachtsferien  
  
Die Wochen vergingen.  
  
Zu Weihnachten fuhren sie alle nach Hause. Harry war zu den Weasleys eingeladen worden. Darüber freute er sich sehr, denn zu seinen Verwandten wollte und durfte er nicht gehen und alleine hätte er sich sogar in Hogwarts gelangweilt.  
  
Hermine und Helena versprachen zu schreiben.  
  
Ihnen standen nun vier schulfreie Wochen bevor.  
  
Als sie am Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Weasleys, ankamen, fanden sie es total eingeschneit vor. In der ganzen Gegend um London hatte es in Massen geschneit.  
  
Im Garten stand ein winziger Tannenbaum mit einer genauso kleinen Lichterkette geschmückt. Mr. Weasley hatte ihn im Sommer erst gepflanzt. Harry, der zum Ende der Ferien ein paar Tage bei den Weasleys verbrachte, hatte feststellen müssen, dass Rons Vater nicht mit einem Spaten umgehen konnte. Doch er hatte tapfer weiter gebuddelt.  
  
Eines frühen Morgens waren Fred und George dann hinaus in den Garten gelaufen und hatten den Baum wieder ausgegraben. Sie stellten ihn an einen anderen Platz und verpassten ihm Füße.  
  
Mr. Weasley hatte natürlich sofort bemerkt, dass er am falschen Ort stand und als er ihn nehmen und zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz bringen wollte, schlug die Tanne mit den Zweigen, so dass Mr. Weasley sie los ließ und der Baum in einen anderen Teil des Gartens laufen konnte.  
  
Alle, die am Frühstückstisch auf der Veranda gesessen hatten, mussten lachen.  
  
Sogar Percy, der von den Scherzen der Zwillinge meistens genauso wenig hielt wie seine Mutter. Diese konnte ein Schmunzeln zwar nicht unterdrücken, ermahnte die Junge aber dennoch, das Zaubern nicht für ihren Unsinn zu nutzen.  
  
Ja, sie hatten ein paar tolle Tage gehabt, dachte Harry als er den Baum sah. Nun strand er ganz friedlich da. Mrs. Weasley hatte in ihrem Pflanzenbuch nach einem passenden Gegenzauber gesucht und der Tanne damit ihre Füße genommen.  
  
Sie luden die Koffer aus und schleppten sie mühsam zum Haus. Schon als sie die Tür öffneten, schlug ihnen eine wohlige Wärme entgegen. Im ganzen Haus roch es nach Plätzchen und Weihnachtsgewürzen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley kam aus der Küche gelaufen und begrüßte sie alle herzlich.  
  
"Endlich zuhause.", meinte Ron zufrieden. "Weihnachten wird toll!"  
  
Er sollte Recht behalten. Harry hatte noch nie ein so tolles Fest erlebt.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde er wie üblich von Ron geweckt und sie liefen noch in Schlafanzügen in die Küche. Dort bot sich ihnen ein komischer Anblick, denn auch alle anderen Weasley-Sprösslinge standen in ihrer Nachtkleidung um den Tisch herum. Nur Ginny hatte wenigstens ihren Morgenmantel übergezogen. Als sie Harry sah, wurde sie dennoch rot und begann ihr Haar zu ordnen.  
  
"Mum, bitte.", jammerte George wie ein Kleinkind. "Wir waren doch auch artig."  
  
"Die letzten zehn Stunden, als ihr geschlafen habt, vielleicht.", antwortete Mrs. Weasley und rührte in einem Topf mit Haferbrei.  
  
"Na, das muss ja wohl belohnt werden.", meinte Fred.  
  
"Nein.", beharrte Mrs. Weasley. "Nichts da. Ihr geht jetzt hoch, zieht euch an und dann wird gefrühstückt. Und danach..."  
  
"Ja ja,..", brummte George.  
  
Sein Bruder sah ihn an. "Wer als erster oben ist, kriegt mehr Bohnen!" Und schon rannten sie zwei die Treppe hoch.  
  
Ginny folgte ihnen langsam.  
  
Eine Minute später hörte man die Zwillinge oben rufen und an die Badezimmertür klopfen. Ihre Schwester hatte es trotzdem noch vor ihnen ins Bad geschafft.  
  
Ron und Harry warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und grinsten. Dann setzten sie sich zu Mr. Weasley an den Tisch. Er las den Tagespropheten und sah aus, als könnte ihn nichts in der Welt aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
"Morgen Dad.", begrüßte Ron ihn.  
  
"Morgen." Er ließ die Zeitung nur nach vorne umschlagen, um sie zu sehen. "Guten Morgen, Harry."  
  
"Morgen.", grüßte Harry zurück.  
  
"Mum...", wandte sich Ron nun an Mrs. Weasley. "Können Harry und ich schon mal eine Tasse Kakao haben? Die werden da oben noch ein bisschen brauchen. Bis Ginny erst mal aus dem Bad kommt..."  
  
"Na klar könnt ihr schon einen Kakao haben. Du lässt aber deine Schwester in Ruhe, verstanden?", mahnte seine Mutter.  
  
Ron nickte. "Alles klar."  
  
Mrs. Weasley stellte jedem von ihnen einen riesigen Pott warmen Kakao vor die Nase. Er roch himmlisch, ein bisschen nach Zimt.  
  
"Noch Kaffee, Artuhr?", fragte sie ihren Mann.  
  
"Nein danke, Liebes." Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und stand auf. "Ich hol noch ein bisschen Holz für den Kamin." Dann ging er in den Garten.  
  
Harry und Ron schlürften schweigend ihren Kakao.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rührte den Haferbrei noch einmal kräftig durch. "Ich hab frische Waldbeeren dazu eingekocht.", erzählte sie Ron.  
  
Dieser bekam leuchtende Augen. "Frische Wandbeeren?! Oh danke, Mum!" Er drehte sich zu Harry. "Das musst du probieren!"  
  
Harry nickte. "Gern."  
  
Dann hörten sie Schritte. Ginny hielt am Absatz der ersten Treppe. "Mum, kannst du mal kurz nach oben kommen?", bat sie. Sie trug immer noch ihren Morgenmantel, aber ihr Haar glänzte frisch gewaschen. Das Rot leuchtete.  
  
"Natürlich, Kleines.", antwortete Mrs. Weasley, legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und ging zu Ginny hinauf. "Sie wird schon wie Hermine.", bemerkte Ron.  
  
"Warum?", wollte Harry wissen, während er seinen Becher leerte. Der Kakao war einfach super lecker. "Wenn Feste anstehen, ziehen sie nur noch ihre besten Kleider an. Und sie achten plötzlich viel mehr auf ihre Haare.", erklärte er.  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Aber stört dich das?", fragte er dann. "Sie bleiben doch trotzdem die Gleichen."  
  
Zu einer Antwort kam Ron nicht mehr, weil in diesem Moment im oberen Stockwerk wieder Türen auf- und zuflogen und man meinen konnte, eine Elefantenherde trampelte die Holztreppe hinunter. Aber es waren nur George und sein Bruder.  
  
"Wo sind die alle?", fragte Fred.  
  
"Verstecken eure Geschenke.", meinte Ron.  
  
Harry grinste.  
  
"Witzbold!", brummte Fred. Er und George setzen sich auf ihre Plätze.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen hoch." Ron stand auf.  
  
Harry folgte.  
  
Als sie nur wenige Minuten später wieder runter in die Küche kamen, saßen bereits alle am Tisch. Mrs. Weasley nahm von jedem die Schüssel vor sich entgegen und füllte den warmen Haferbrei ein. Auf dem großen Holztisch stand eine Glasschale voll mit frischer Waldbeergrütze.  
  
Ron schob sich auf seinen Stuhl, die Augen fest auf der roten Masse haftend.  
  
"Gleich fällt er rein.", grinste George.  
  
Ron reagierte nicht.  
  
Harry reichte Mrs. Weasley seine Schüssel. Als er sie ihr wieder abnahm, fiel sein Blick schräg gegenüber von sich auf Ginny. Er war ein wenig sprachlos.  
  
Sie hatte einen beige Bluse an und ihre Mutter hatte ihr von den Schläfen ausgehend zwei dünne Zöpfe geflochten, die die restlichen offenen Haare nach hinten hielten.  
  
Harry stellte seine Schüssel vor sich ab, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Hermine hatte ihn auch schon verzaubern können und er wusste schon immer, dass Rons Schwester kein hässliches Entlein war, aber er hatte nie bemerkt, wie hübsch sie sein konnte.  
  
Als hätte er Harrys Gedanken erraten, sagte Mr. Weasley plötzlich: "Ginny- Maus, du siehst heute ja wieder ganz zauberhaft aus." Er sah zu den Zwillingen. "Oder findet ihr nicht?"  
  
"Doch, natürlich.", entgegnete Fred.  
  
"Sehr hübsch.", meinte George und Ron brummte nur "Mmh..." Er wollte endlich essen.  
  
"Macht sie eh nur, um dich zu beeindrucken.", raunte er Harry zu.  
  
Dem stieg noch ein bisschen mehr Röte ins Gesicht als zuvor schon. Er fühlte sich ertappt.  
  
Ginny, die Harry beobachtete hatte, wie er sich an den Tisch setzte und ihrer Mutter die Schüssel für den Haferbrei reichte, wandte schnell den Blick ab, sobald Harry sie angesehen hatte. Nun blickte sie auf und drehte den Kopf.  
  
"Danke, Dad.", sagte sie leise.  
  
Percy stellte seine Tasse ab und meinte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, als wäre er das Familienoberhaupt: "Nun ja, sie ist die einzige Weasley- Tochter, sie muss einfach hübsch sein."  
  
Das war das seltsamste Kompliment, das Harry je gehört hatte, doch die anderen schienen sie gewöhnt zu sein, denn sie lächelten. George verdrehte unmerklich die Augen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt und tätschelte ihr nun die Hand. Ginny hatte schon kein leichtes Los mit ihren Brüdern gezogen und weil sie immer das Bedürfnis hatte, irgend jemandem zu erzählen, was sie beschäftigte, hatten ihre Brüder auch bald erfahren, dass sie für Harry schwärmte. Mrs. Weasley konnte ihre Tochter verstehen. Harry war ein kluger, anständiger, netter und gutaussehender Junge von fast vierzehn Jahren. Ginny war sicher nicht die einzige, die ihn toll fand.  
  
"Nun sah sie zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn schräg gegenüber. "Los Ron, du darfst anfangen."  
  
Er strahlte seine Mutter an und griff nach dem Schopflöffel. Die rote Grütze verteilte sich auf dem dampfenden Haferbrei und sah unheimlich gut aus.  
  
Ron gab den Schopflöffel an Harry weiter. Er füllte sich auf und wollte den Löffel an Mr. Weasley abgeben, doch er deutete ihm, dass erst Percy, rechts neben Ron, sich nehmen sollte.  
  
Die Zwillinge murrten, weil sie nun fast bis zum Schluss warten mussten.  
  
Wer sich etwas genommen hatte, begann zu essen. Bald war nur noch ein "mmh" und "ah" zu hören. Sie schmatzten alle, bis die Schüsseln leer waren.  
  
"Mum, das ist himmlisch.", meinte Ron, während er sich den nächsten Löffel in den Mund schob.  
  
"Schmeckt wirklich klasse, Mrs. Weasley.", stimmte Harry zu.  
  
"Danke.", antwortete diese. "Ein altes Geheimrezept."  
  
Plötzlich stand Harry auf.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ich wollt mir nur noch einen Becher Kakao holen.", entgegnete er.  
  
"Lass, ich mach das.", sagte Ginny und kam damit sogar ihrer Mutter zuvor.  
  
Harry reichte ihr die Tasse und konnte nun, da sie am Herd stand, sehen, dass sie einen dunkelblau-beige karierten Rock trug, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und dazu dunkelblaue Kniestrümpfe. Das hatte sie in Hogwarts wirklich noch nie getragen, stellte er fest und musste an Rons Worte denken.  
  
Ginny gab ihm die volle Tasse zurück und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Sie frühstückten weiter. Ron, Harry und George nahmen noch einen Nachschlag an Brei. Fred naschte nur noch ein paar Löffel voll Grütze.  
  
Dann wurden allmählich alle wieder unruhiger. Er herrschte eine freudig gespannte Stimmung.  
  
Nachdem dann alle aufgegessen hatten, begann Mrs. Weasley, den Tisch abzuräumen. Ginny half ihr sogleich.  
  
Mr. Weasley leerte seine Kaffeetasse und erhob sich dann. "Okay, Jungs.", sagte er. "In zwanzig Minuten finden wir uns alle im Kaminzimmer ein."  
  
Auf diese Worte schienen sie gewartet zu haben.  
  
Die Zwillinge und Percy stürmten sofort los. Ron und Harry begaben sich gemächlicher nach oben. Ginny folgte ihnen, verschwand aber im ersten Stock in ihrem Zimmer. Die Jungen mussten alle in den Zweiten hinauf.  
  
Kurze Zeit später trafen sie sich also alle im Kaminzimmer wieder, beladen mit Geschenken, die sie unter dem großen Baum ausbreiteten.  
  
Harry hatte, als er erfuhr, dass er zu den Weasleys eingeladen war, in Hogsmeade noch etwas für die Familie gekauft. Für Ron hatte er natürlich schon etwas gehabt, sie schenkten sich jedes Jahr eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
Nun ließen sie sich alle auf den Sesseln und der Couch im Halbkreis um den Kamin nieder. Die Möbel im Raum waren alle aus dunklem Holz und die Sitzpolster mit einem saphirgrünem Samtbezug bespannt.  
  
Alle schwiegen. Das Holz im Kamin knackte.  
  
Dann räusperte sich Mr. Weasley. "Meine Lieben. Wir sollten uns jetzt einen Minute nehmen, um uns darüber Gedanken zu machen, was wir den anderen schon immer mal sagen wollten. Oder ob wir uns für das nächste Jahr etwas wünschen."  
  
Wieder kehrte Ruhe ein.  
  
Ginny hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter. Mrs. Weasley sah auf die Hände hinunter. Die Zwillinge saßen mit geschlossenen Augen und gesenkten Köpfen, Ron hatte seine Denkermiene aufgesetzt. Mr. Weasley sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es schneite noch immer.  
  
Harry starrte als einzigster auf das Feuer. Was wünschte er sich? Oder was wollte er seinen Freunden sagen? Eigentlich wollte er ihnen nur danken. Jedem für etwas ganz Spezielles.  
  
Die Stille um ihn herum was so angenehm wie die Wärme, die vom Kamin ausging. In Harry kochten Emotionen hoch, doch er saß ganz ruhig da. Wie wäre Weihnachten mit seinen Eltern gewesen? Hätten er und sein Vater einen Tannenbaum geholt, ihn geschmückt und hätte er seiner Mutter beim Plätzchenbacken geholfen? Harry wurde ganz komisch, Traurigkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Dann rief er sich aber ins Gedächtnis, wie die letzten Monate gewesen waren und wo er sich jetzt befand. Es ging ihm sehr gut, seit er in Hogwarts lebte. Er hatte Freunde, die zu ihm standen und Professor Dumbledore selbst war ihm wie ein Vater. Nein, er sollte nicht trauern, er sollte für jeden dieser wundervollen Tage dankbar sein.  
  
"So.", sagte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich leise. "Sind wir alle soweit?"  
  
Ron nickte, die Zwillinge nahmen eine aufrechte Haltung an. Harry sammelte sich.  
  
"Molly, Liebes, ich würde gern beginnen.", bat Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mrs Weasley nickte. "Natürlich, Liebling."  
  
Er räusperte sich wieder. "Meine lieben Kinder.", begann er und blickte jeden an, auch Harry. "Geliebte Frau - ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt alle hier sein können und hoffe, dass uns das Unglück auch im kommenden Jahr verschonen wird. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir alle gesund durch das neue Jahr kommen und uns dann im nächsten Winter wieder hier einfinden werden."  
  
Stille trat wieder ein.  
  
"Ron, würdest du weitermachen?", ermunterte der Vater seinen jüngsten Sohn dann.  
  
Ron nickte. "Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als heute hier zu sein.", erklärte er. "Harry ist auch hier." Er sah seinen besten Freund lächelnd an. "Ihm verdanke ich das wohl aufregendste Jahr meines Lebens. Hoffentlich wird das nächste genauso. Ach, und Mum,... ich werde meinen Prüfungen schaffen, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
Alle schmunzelten über seinen letzten Satz.  
  
"Ginny?!" Ron sah seine Schwester an.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. "Ähm - erst einmal möchte ich euch - also meiner Familie - sagen, dass ich euch alle schrecklich lieb habe. Und Harry - dir muss ich danken, dass ich mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts so heil überstanden habe." Mit rosa Wangen sah sie zu ihm und er lächelte. Dann forderte sie Percy auf.  
  
"Ich möchte mich vor allem beim Mum und Dad bedanken, dass sie mich im letzten Jahr in allem, was ich tat, unterstützt haben. Und ich wünsche mir, in diesem Schuljahr mein Examen so gut machen zu können, dass ich ins Ministerium gehen kann und ihr weiterhin stolz auf mich sein könnt. Ein frohes Fest!", rief er noch.  
  
Die Weasley-Eltern lächelten über den Eifer ihres Sohnes. Sie waren auf jeden ihrer Söhne stolz. Und auf ihre einzige Tochter ohnehin.  
  
Fred und George verbissen sich ihre Bemerkung zu Percy und warfen sich nur einen Blick zu. Es war schließlich Weihnachten.  
  
George räusperte sich gleichsam seines Vaters. "Mutter. Vater." Er sah beide an, hielt inne. Dann grinste er. "Nein, im Ernst. Wir sind keinen leichten Söhne, Fred nicht und ich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem wollen wir im nächsten Jahr weniger Unsinn treiben und uns auf die ZAGs vorbereiten." George sah seinen Bruder an.  
  
Fred nickte. "Ja", sagte er. "George hat recht. Zwillinge wie wir machen das Gleiche und sagen auch das Selbe. Nur eins hat er vergessen: Egal, wie viel Unsinn wir auch machen, wir lieben euch."  
  
Beide lächelten.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bekam feuchte Augen. "Ach Jungs.", schniefte sie in ein Taschentuch.  
  
Die Zwillinge standen auf und drückten ihre Mutter sanft.  
  
Alle anderen im Raum lächelten gerührt.  
  
Harry seufzte. Seine Eltern...  
  
Fred und George hatten wieder Platz genommen und wandten sich nun an Harry. "Los, du auch."  
  
Harry sah in die Runde. Was wollte er bloß alles sagen? "Ich-", begann er, stockte. Dann holte er noch einmal Luft. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll..."  
  
"Leg einfach los.", ermunterte ihn Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Jaah.", antwortete Harry zögernd. "Ich möchte zuerst noch einmal für die Einladung danken. Es ist mein tollstes Weihnachtsfest bisher. Überhaupt ging es mir noch nie so gut, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ich habe viele Freunde gefunden, und Menschen, die mich jederzeit bei sich aufnehmen. Alle zusammen helfen mir. Dafür sag ich danke. Und ich wünsche mir für uns alle ein glückliches nächste Jahr." Nun war alles aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.  
  
Die Weasleys saßen um ihn herum und sahen ihn an. Die Eltern waren gerührt von seinen Worten, Ginny schaute mit ehrlicher Bewunderung zu ihm herüber.  
  
Harr war erleichtert. "Jaah, das wollte ich sagen..."  
  
Nun war nur noch Mrs. Weasley übrig.  
  
"Meine Lieben. Arthur. - Eure Worte haben mich sehr berührt. Ich danke euch. Der Zusammenhalt unserer Familie ist unerschütterlich und das macht mich glücklich. Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in Zukunft dafür arbeiten werden." Sie machte einen kurze Atempause. "Und du, Harry, sollst wissen, dass wir dir nie vergessen werden, dass du Ginny gerettet hast. Wir haben dich aber nicht deswegen eingeladen, sondern viel mehr, weil du uns schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen bist. Dieses Haus wird dir immer genauso offen stehen, als wärst du ein echter Weasley." Sie sah Harry aufrichtig an.  
  
"Danke.", flüsterte er, denn ihm war bei Mrs. Weasleys Worten ganz warm geworden. Sie wollte ihm das Gefühl geben, eine Familie zu haben. Seinen Augen wurden feucht und er verbarg schnell das Gesicht.  
  
Ron legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Harry hob eine Hand. Es war alles in Ordnung.  
  
Nun wurden sie alle wieder lebhafter.  
  
"Mum, jetzt?", fragte Fred.  
  
Mrs Weasley nickte. "Jaah. Ihr entscheidet, ob zuerst die Geschenke oder die Weihnachtspost geöffnet werden sollen."  
  
"Die Geschenke.", beschlossen die Zwillinge einstimmig.  
  
Keiner hatte Einwände.  
  
Die zwei krochen nun auf die Holzboden um den Baum herum und verteilten ihre Geschenke. Dann schlossen sich Percy, Ron und Mr. Weasley an. Als Ginny danach noch zögerte, vergab Harry seine Geschenke.  
  
Er hatte gut gewählt, alle freuten sich sehr.  
  
Die Zwillinge bekamen jeder eine große Packung ,Bertie Bott's Bohnen' in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, allerdings beinhalteten sie vielmehr Knallfrösche. Die konnten die zwei immer gebrauchen und versteckten sie wohlwissend vor ihren Eltern.  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekamen eine Schachtel der besten Pralinen, die in Hogsmeade zu finden waren, und Mr. Weasley noch eine Gummiente.  
  
Harry hatte sie schon lange in seinem Koffer und wartete nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, sie ihm zu schenken, seitdem Rons Vater ihn nach diesem Muggelspielzeug gefragt hatte.  
  
Sie freuten sich sehr, denn er hatte zufällig Mrs. Weasleys Lieblingspralinen erwischt und Mr. Weasley hatte einen Schwäche für Muggelwerkzeuge jeder Art.  
  
Für Percy hatte er lange suchen müssen. Schlussendlich war er aber bei einer Krämerin zufällig auf ein Buch über die Vertrauensschüler Hogwarts' gestoßen. Harry hatte sich zwar gefragt, wie das Buch in die Hände der Frau kam, kaufte es aber dennoch. Percy beschloss sogleich, die fehlenden achtzehn Jahre aufzuholen.  
  
Ron bekam ein mittelgroßes rotes Samtkissen für Krätze, auf dem sich die Ratte sofort zusammenrollte, und die letzte Zauberkarte aus den Schokofröschen, die ihm noch gefehlt hatte. Er war total aus dem Häuschen.  
  
Auf Ginnys Geschenk war Harry auch mehr zufällig gestoßen. Er hatte etwas für Hermine gesucht und fand für beide Mädchen das Passende. Hermine bekam ein silbernes Armband mir winzigen Katzen daran.  
  
Als Ginny nun ihr Schächtelchen öffnete, ließ sie es fast fallen. Heraus nahm sie eine Silberkette mit einem Kleeblatt-Anhänger. Die vier Blätter waren aus grünem Stein geschliffen und funkelten im Schein des Kamins. Sie ließ sich die Kette sogleich von ihrer Mutter umhängen und strahlte fortan den ganzen Abend.  
  
Harry war glücklich. Er war auch reichlich beschenkt worden und in der Weihnachtspost wartete sicher noch etwas von Hagrid und Hermine.  
  
Nun sollte aber erst noch Ginny ihre Geschenke austeilen. Sie ließ Harry bis zum Schluss übrig und übereichte ihm dann mit rosa Wangen eine Schachtel Toffees. "Das eigentliche Geschenk liegt auf deinem Kopfkissen", flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
  
"Warum?", fragte Harry leise zurück.  
  
"Nicht vor allen.", antworte sie verlegen.  
  
"Bitte hol es." , bat Harry sie jedoch. "Ich möchte es sehen."  
  
Ginny sah darüber nicht so glücklich aus, ging aber schnell, um es zu holen. Bevor die Familie überhaupt fragen konnte , wo sie hinwollte, war sie schon wieder zurück und gab Harry ein kleines Päckchen mit rot-gelbem Papier.  
  
Er öffnete es und fand einen kleinen geschnitzten Besen in einer Holzhalterung. Harrys Augen leuchteten. Der Besen war nicht mal 15 cm lang, hatten aber trotzdem kleine Reisig-Borsten und eine Gravur. ,Nimbus 2000' las Harry. Er drehte und wendete ihn, das Holz fühlte sich an wir bei seinem Besen. Ein wundervolles Geschenk. Er sah auf. Ginny stand noch immer vor ihm. Da sprang er auf und umarmte sie.  
  
"Danke." , sagte er ganz leise in ihr Ohr.  
  
Ginny war wie von Donner gerührt über Harrys heftiges Reaktion. Ihr Wangen hatten sich gerötet, aber sie strahlte nun noch mehr als zuvor.  
  
Mrs. Weasley lief nun mit Percy schnell hinunter in die Küche. Sie kamen mit einem großen Topf voller Briefumschläge und einem Korb voller Päckchen wieder.  
  
Ron bleib der Mund offen stehen. "Ist das die Weihnachtspost? Mensch, ich tick aus!"  
  
"Ja, das kam alles in den letzten Tagen. Und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn in den nächsten Tagen noch was nachkommt. Der Schnee ist ja doch sehr dicht.", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und stellte den Topf in dei Mitte des Halbkreises um den Kamin.  
  
"Ron, wärst du so lieb." Sein Vater deutet auf den Korb und den Topf.  
  
"Aber klar." Ron machte sich ans Verteilen.  
  
Das größte Päckchen war von Hagrid und beinhaltet einen riesigen Weihnachtskuchen und eine Packung ganz besonderer Wunderkerzen.  
  
Zwei Päckchen waren für die Zwillinge von ihrem Freund Lee. Ginny bekam auch eins von einem Mädchen aus Hogwarts und natürlich war noch jeweils eins für Harry und Ron von Hermine dabei. Sogar Percy bekam noch eins von seiner Freundin Penelope.  
  
Ron hatte gemeinerweise ihre Namen extra betont und Fred und George grinsten, als Percy rot anlief.  
  
Das letzte Päckchen war dann noch für Harry. Es hatte keinen Absender, also konnte es nur von Professor Dumbledore sein. Er beschloss, es erst auf seinem Zimmer auszupacken.  
  
Nun verteilte Ron die Briefe.  
  
Mr. Weasley erhielt einige von Kollegen aus dem Ministerium, seine Frau zwei Briefe von Freundinnen, über die sie sich sehr freute.  
  
Fred und George bekamen eine Weihnachtskarte von ihrem Quidditchkapitän. Ginny bekam noch drei Briefe.  
  
Ganz unten im Topf lag dann ein Bündel mit bunten Umschlägen. "Vier Briefe.", zählte Ron und löste die Schnur. "Einer für Harry, einer für mich, George... und Fred!?" Er verteilte die Briefe. Harrys war gelb, Georges rot, Freds blau und Fons grün. "Alle vom selben Absender.", stellte Ron fest.  
  
"Helena.", erkannte George.  
  
Sie schwiegen und sahen auf Fred. Dieser sah unentschlossen auf den Brief.  
  
"Lies ihn doch.", meinte George zu ihm und es klang mehr wie eine Bitte. Dann nahm er die Bögen aus seinem Umschlag und begann zu lesen.  
  
Auch Ron und Harry öffneten ihre Post. Helena wünschte ihnen frohe Weihnachten und bedankte sich bei ihnen für dei herzliche Aufnahme im Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
George hatte sie noch ein paar liebe Zeilen mehr geschrieben, die er aber für sich behielt. Es fragte auch niemand.  
  
Während nun alle vertieft waren, blickte Fred noch immer auf den blauen Umschlag. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn öffnen oder gleich ins Feuer werfen sollte. Seufzend entschied er sich für das Erste, verbrennen konnte er ihn dann ja immer noch.  
  
Helena hatte nicht viel geschrieben:  
  
"Lieber Fred,  
  
ich weiß, dass wir nicht sehr gut miteinander klar kommen und ich suche die Gründe noch immer. Trotzdem wünsche ich Dir an dieser Stelle ein frohes Fest.  
  
Hoffentlich siehst Du unserem nächsten Treffen nicht allzu negativ entgegen.  
  
Helena"  
  
Fred las die Zeilen noch einmal. Seine Verwirrung wurde nicht weniger. Hätte man ihn etwas zu diesem Brief gefragt, er hätte keine Antwort gefunden. Er bekam keine klaren Kopf. Leugnen konnte er schon länger nicht mehr, dass Helena ein nettes Mädchen war und trotzdem... Warum war sie bloß so freundlich zu ihm, wo er sie doch ignorierte und verletzt hatte? Ihm fielen Hunderte von Fragen ein. Verbrennen wollte er den Brief allerdings nicht mehr. Er steckte den Bogen zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn zu seinen anderen Geschenken.  
  
George hatte seinen Bruder vorsichtig von der Seite beobachtet. Nun sahen sie sich an, keiner sagte etwas.  
  
Mr. Weasley stand auf, streckte sich ein wenig.  
  
"So, ihr Leiben, eure Mutter und ich machen nun noch einen schönen Spaziergang."  
  
"Und nachher gibt's leckeren Kuchen.", ergänzte Mrs. Weasley die Nachmittagsplanung.  
  
"Du meinst aber doch nicht Hagrids Kuchen?", fragte Ron skeptisch.  
  
Seine Mutter lächelte. "Nein, mein Schatz. Ich hab' gebacken."  
  
"Oh, gut." Ron war erleichtert. Er kannte Hagrids Backkünste zu Genüge.  
  
"Und was haltet ihr von einer Schneeballschacht?", fragte Percy plötzlich. Ihn traf eine große Runde verwunderter Gesichter.  
  
"Percy, bist du krank?", fragte George.  
  
Sein Bruder überhörte diese Bemerkung. "Also los, in fünf Minuten im Garten!" Damit nahm er seine Geschenke und verschwand.  
  
Ginny half ihrer Mutter das Geschenkpapier einzusammeln.  
  
"Schätzchen, möchtest du mit und kommen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete sie und sah unsicher zu Ron und Harry, die aber zustimmend lächelten. Ginny war erleichtert. Als flitzte auch sie mit ihren Geschenken los.  
  
Die Jungs rannten hinauf in den zweiten Stock.  
  
Harry ging allerdings vorsichtig, damit seinem kleinen ,Nimbus 2000' nichts passierte.  
  
Sie zogen sich warm an und kurze Zeit später kugelten sie schon alle im Garten durch den Schnee.  
  
Fred und George waren zusammen kaum aufzuhalten und so verbündeten sich die drei anderen Jungs und Ginny und heizten ihnen ordentlich ein.  
  
*  
  
Später saßen sie dann alle zusammen wieder vor dem Kamin um aufzutauen. Und als die Eltern heim kamen, gab es frischen Kuchen, lecker Plätzchen und Kakao.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wagte sogar, von Hagrids Kuchen zu probieren. "Der Wille zählt.", lächelte sie.  
  
Am Abend fuhr sie dann ihre ganze Kochkunst auf und bereitet ein pompöses Essen zu. Der große Tisch in der Küche wäre fast unter den Massen an Gemüse und Fleisch zusammengebrochen.  
  
Danach spielten sie noch zusammen ein paar Spiele.  
  
Harry war so glücklich und hatte so viel Spaß, dass er kaum noch an seine Eltern dachte. Erst spät abends, als er im Bett lag, fielen sie ihm wieder ein, aber dann sah er auf seinen Mini-Besen auf dem Nachttisch und war zufrieden.  
  
Es war ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest gewesen. 


	10. Ginnys Geheimnis

10. Kapitel: Ginnys Geheimnis  
  
Nach den Feiertagen vergingen die Ferien wie im Flug.  
  
Die Jungs übten auf dem Feld hinter dem Haus stundenlang und bei Wind und Wetter Quidditch. Harry wunderte sich , dass Mrs. Weasley nicht mit Schal und Kamillentee hinter ihnen herlief, sie war ja sonst immer so besorgt.  
  
Mr. Weasley musste wieder viel arbeiten, im Ministerium war wieder einiges los.  
  
Regelmäßig hielt Percy abends lange Vorträge über das Importverbot von bestimmten Kesselsorten und ähnlichem, da er sich nun intensiv auf die spätere Arbeit im Ministerium vorzubereiten begann und sich dazu viele Bücher von seinem Vater geliehen hatte.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bekam von den restlichen Familienmitgliedern flehende Blicke zugeworfen, denn sie war die Einzige, die ihn stoppen konnte, ohne dass er beleidigt war. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wollte sie sagen: "So ist er halt."  
  
Manchmal fragte Harry sich, was Ginny den ganzen Tag trieb. Oft war sie stundenlang nicht aufzufinden. Wenn er Ron zwei- oder dreimal die Wochen abends in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete, weil er Hermine schrieb, war Ginny auch anwesend. Gelegentlich redeten sie miteinander, doch meistens schwieg er, damit sie in Ruhe schreiben konnte.  
  
Ginny war es gewöhnt, dass ihre Brüder sich nicht viele mit ihr beschäftigten. Sie verbrachte den Tag auf ihrem Zimmer oder half ihrer Mutter bei der Hausarbeit. Dabei erzählte sie Mrs. Weasley oft von ihren Träumen und Gedanken. Und natürlich fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass sie sehr oft von Harry redete. Mrs. Weasley lächelte immer nur. Es machte sie sehr glücklich, dass ihre Tochter ihr so viel erzählte und versuchte ihr auch ein bisschen eine Freundin zu sein. Sie liebte ihre Söhne alle sehr, aber Ginny als Nesthäkchen und einzige Tochter war ihr Ein und Alles.  
  
Wenn Ginny wusste, dass die Jungs rausgingen, um Quidditch zu trainieren, flitzte sie auf ihren Lieblingsplatz am Fenster ihres Zimmers. Von dort aus hatte sie den besten Blick auf das Feld. Da saß sie dann also und schaute ihnen zu. Manchmal schrie sie leise auf, wenn Fred zum Sturzflug ansetzte oder Harry eins der gefährlichen Kunststückchen übte. Ginny bewunderte ihn, aber sie mochte es nicht, wenn er auf seinem Besen stand, balancierend und gelegentlich immer höher steigend. Im Fuchsbau hatten sie schließlich keine Madam Pomfrey, die seine Knochen nachwachsen lassen oder heilen konnte. Und so beschloss sie, ihre Mutter nach einem Erste Hilfe-Kurs zu fragen. Davon hatte sie von einer Freundin gehört, deren Eltern beide Muggel waren.  
  
Ron führte die ganzen Ferien über einen regen Briefverkehr mit Hermine. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen neuen Umschlag abschickte, erzählte er Harry, was Hermine so tat, dass sie ihn grüßen ließ, aber nie erfuhr er, was Ron ihr alles erzählte. Denn auch wenn sie schöne Tage verbrachten, erlebten sie keine richtigen Abenteuer. Als er Ron mal darauf ansprach, wich er ihm aus.  
  
Die Zwillinge schiene ihr Versprechen, weniger Mist zubauen, einhalten zu wollen. Sie zauberten nur noch manchmal auf dem Quidditchfeld und dann verpassten sie auch nur ihrem Klatscher eine Stimme, die bei jedem Schlag ein neues Schimpfwort fiel. Das fanden sie natürlich irre komisch und suchten noch einen Spruch, um dem Ball noch weitere Wörter beibringen zu können.  
  
In der letzten Ferienwoche begann Mrs. Weasley mit der großen Wäsche. Sei konnte nicht alles alleine schaffen und holte sich Hilfe in ihren Büchern ,Hexen-Haushalte'. Schließlich wollte sie, dass alle ihre Kinder - inklusive Harry - sauber zurück nach Hogwarts fuhren. 


	11. Amanda

11. Kapitel: Amanda  
  
Vier Tage vor dem Ferienende war dann noch ein Einkauf in der Winkelgasse an der Reihe. Die Zaubertrankkästen mussten aufgefüllt werden.  
  
Ron und Harry wollten sich mit Hermine vor ,Flourish & Blotts' treffen. Als sie ankamen, wartete Hermine schon.  
  
"Jungs!", rief sie und winkte. Dann standen sie voreinander und strahlten sich an.  
  
"Hallo Hermine. Wie war dein Weihnachtsfest?", begrüßte Harry sie.  
  
"Wunderschön. Habe diesen Umhang bekommen." Sie drehte sich kurz zur Seite und zeigte den dunkelblauen Umhang mit dünnen Goldstickereien am Saum.  
  
"Steht dir klasse.", meinte Ron bewundernd.  
  
"Danke." Nicht zum ersten Mal bekam Hermine unter Rons Kompliment rosa Wangen. "Danke auch für eure Geschenke."  
  
"Gern geschehen.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Kommt, wir suchen meine Eltern, damit wir nachher auch alles haben. Ich muss noch zur ,Magischen Menagerie', brauche neue Aufbautropfen für Krätze." Er zog die Ratte aus seiner Tasche. "Er wird immer seltsamer."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie Mrs. Weasley und Ginny vor dem Schaufenster von ,Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus'.  
  
"Mum, wann bekomm ich eigentlich eine eigene Eule?", fragte Ginny und starrte sehnsüchtig in das Innere des Ladens.  
  
Mrs. Weasley seufzte. "Darauf wirst du noch ein bisschen warten müssen."  
  
Ginny ließ den Kopf hängen. "Errol ist schon alt. Wenn wir uns wenigstens eine neue Familien-Eule kaufen könnten."  
  
"Tut mir Leid, Schatz." Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Harry sah zu Ginny. "Du wüsstest schon ganz genau, welche du haben wolltest, stimmt's?"  
  
Sie nickte traurig. "Braun ist sie, mit weißer Brust. Dritter Käfig von rechts. Sie heißt Amanda." Sie deutete in eine Ecke des Schaufensters, doch im Laden war es so duster, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.  
  
Ron gluckste. "Bescheuerter Name für eine Eule."  
  
"Krätze ist auch nicht gerade passend für eine Ratte.", fuhr Hermine ihn an. Ginny tat ihr Leid. Sie selbst hatte zwar keine Eule, dafür aber seit dem Sommer einen Kater namens Krummbein.  
  
"Ich hab ihn ja nicht so getauft.", knurrte Ron.  
  
"Ginny die Eule auch nicht." , meinte Hermine.  
  
Harry überlegte eifrig. Dann zog er Hermine sanft beiseite. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich die Eule kaufe?", fragte er sie leise.  
  
"Das wäre wunderbar!", rief Hermine begeistert, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ruhig. "Tut mir Leid! Natürlich würdest du Ginny damit eine Freude machen. Aber - dein Geld - du wirst es noch brauchen."  
  
"Ich will ihr doch keinen Besen kaufen.", meinte Harry.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Okay, ich geh mit den anderen schon mal vor." Sie wandte sich an die anwesenden Weasleys: "Wollen wir jetzt zur Apotheke gehen? Die Teufelskrallen warten."  
  
Mrs Weasley nickte. "Gute Idee. Kommt, Kinder."  
  
"Was habt ihr da eben getuschelt?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie die Winkelgasse nun abwärts liefen.  
  
"Wirst du gleich sehen." Harry stoppte ihn, wartete, bis die zwei Mädchen und Mrs. Weasley im Getümmel verschwunden waren und drehte sich dann wieder in die andere Richtung.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", rief Ron und hetzte hinter ihm her.  
  
Schon waren sie wieder vor dem Eulenkaufhaus angelangt.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht-"  
  
Schon war Harry verschwunden. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem abgedeckten Käfig wieder heraus.  
  
"Du bist irre!", meinte Ron. "Das wird Ginny vom Hocker hau'n."  
  
"Umso besser.", grinste Harry.  
  
*  
  
Die Mädchen und Mrs. Weasley waren inzwischen an der Apotheke angekommen. Mrs. Weasley bemerkte jetzt erst, dass die zwei Jungen nicht dabei waren, doch Hermine war gar nicht überrascht.  
  
"Die kommen schon noch. Wir gehen einfach schon mal hinein."  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später wieder heraus kamen, war Mrs. Weasleys Korb gefüllt mit Tütchen, Gläsern und Döschen, die alle ordentlich beschriftet waren.  
  
Hermine sah sich um und entdeckte Ron und Harry mit dem Käfig. "Da sind sie. Ich hab's ja gesagt." Sie lief zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Ginny und Mrs Weasley folgten.  
  
"Oh, was hast du denn da gekauft?", fragte Rons Mutter überrascht.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Ist nicht für mich." Er sah zu Ginny. "Ist für dich. Natürlich aber auch für den Rest der Familie." Damit stellte er Ginny den Käfig vor die Füße.  
  
"Was-" Sie sah total verwirrt aus.  
  
"Mach schon.", drängte Ron.  
  
Alle standen gespannt um den Käfig herum.  
  
Ginny zog das dunkelblaue Tuch langsam herab und stieß einen Schrei aus. "Mum, Mum! Siehst du sie?", rief sie.  
  
"Ja, mein Schatz.", antwortete Mrs. Weasley. Sie war ein wenig sprachlos. Dann wandte sie sich aber doch an Harry: "Du sollst das doch nicht tun. Du brauchst dein Geld noch nötiger."  
  
"Eine Ausnahme.", entgegnete er ein wenig verlegen. "Sie hat doch auch bald Geburtstag."  
  
"Oh Mum! Ist sie nicht wunderschön?" Ginny war überglücklich.  
  
"Ja, natürlich.", nickte ihre Mutter.  
  
Ginny wirbelte zu Harry und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Danke, danke, danke!"  
  
Harry, der solche stürmischen Umarmungen nicht gewohnt war, wurde nun doch rot.  
  
Mrs. Weasley schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. "Kinder, ihr macht mich noch wahnsinnig."  
  
"Das ist aber nicht unsere Absicht.", sagte plötzlich jemand.  
  
Mrs. Weasley zuckte zusammen.  
  
Die Zwillinge tauchten hinter ihr auf.  
  
"Jungs!", rief sie. "Erschreckt mich nicht immer so!"  
  
"Sonst bringen wir sie auch noch um.", meinte Fred.  
  
"Harry, der neue ,Speed 17.24' ist da.", berichtete George jetzt. "Er liegt im Schaufenster. Willst du ihn sehen?"  
  
Harry nickte eifrig und auch Ron war Feuer und Flamme.  
  
"Halt!", rief Mrs. Weasley dazwischen. "In zwanzig Minuten machen wir uns auf den Rückweg. Wir treffen uns oben an der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse."  
  
Bevor die Jungen endgültig davon liefen, verabschiedete sich Hermine noch schnell. "Wir sehen uns in vier Tagen. Bis dann." Sie winkte, als sie sich entfernte. "Ach, und Ron", rief sie noch, "vergiss nicht, besonders jetzt darauf zu achten!"  
  
"Ist gut!", brüllte Ron zurück, obwohl sie schon verschwunden war.  
  
"Wovon redet sie?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Abwarten.", meinte Ron geheimnisvoll.  
  
Die Zwillinge verstauten ihre Einkäufe im Korb der Mutter, nur eine Tüte nicht.  
  
"Was ist denn da schon wieder drin?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen.  
  
"Nicht Gefährliches, Mum.", antwortete George vorsichtig.  
  
Seine Mutter wollte aber ohnehin lieber nicht erfahren, was sie vorhatten.  
  
"Los jetzt.", drängte Fred. "Uns rennt die Zeit davon. Bis gleich, Mum!"  
  
Und weg waren die Jungen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley und Ginny bahnten sich einen weg durch das Gedränge in der Gasse.  
  
Ginny achtete aufmerksam darauf, dass ihre Amanda im Käfig nicht zu sehr umher geschleudert wurde.  
  
Als sie dann ein paar Minuten später alle an der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse zusammentrafen und die Gasse durch den ,Tropfenden Kessel' verließen, wartete Mr Weasley schon auf sie. Mit Hilfe von Flohpulver reisten sie durch den Kamin des Gasthauses nach Hause. 


	12. Rons Aufgabe

12. Kapitel: Rons Aufgabe  
  
"Tschüss, meine Lieben.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und nahm Ginny noch mal in den Arm. Den Zwillingen strich sie nur zärtlich über die Wange, sie mochten es nicht, vor allen von ihrer Mutter geküsst zu werden. Das kränkte Mrs. Weasley nicht, sie kannte ihre Jungen. Ginny war dagegen sehr verschmust und konnte sich nur schwer von ihrer Mutter trennen.  
  
"Bis bald, Mum.", rief Ron. Er hatte mit Harry zusammen die Koffer verstaunt und winkte der Mutter nun aus einem Abteilfenster. Harry stand neben ihm.  
  
"Ron, komm doch noch mal raus.", bat Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, wir fahren gleich.", erklärte ihr Sohn.  
  
Mrs Weasley seufzte. "Na gut. Dann pass auf dich auf, du auch, Harry." Und baut nicht wieder Blödsinn, ich möchte keine Beschwerden hören. Ihr wisst, was euch sonst droht."  
  
"Heuler!?", raunte Ron Harry zu. Der nickte.  
  
"Ist gut, Mum. Bis bald. Und grüß Charlie, wenn er mal nach Hause kommt, ja?", brüllte er durch den plötzlich einsetzenden Maschinenlärm.  
  
Schnell stiegen die restlichen Schülerinnen und Schüler ein. Ein lauter Pfiff ertönte, alle Türen wurden geschlossen.  
  
Ginny stürmte ins Abteil und drängte ans Fenster.  
  
Harry winkte Mrs. Weasley noch einmal zu und machte ihr Platz.  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Abwechselnd riefen Ginny und Ron ihrer Mutter noch was zu, die ihnen nachwinkte, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Aus allen Fenstern des Zuges wedelten Mädchen und Jungen mit Händen und Tüchern zum Abschied.  
  
Als der Zug um die Ecke bog, schloss on das Fenster und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Harry fallen. Ginny wollte gleich erst mal zu ihren Freundinnen und verschwand.  
  
Hermine, die auch mit im Abteil saß, hatte sich gleich wieder in eines ihrer neuen Zauberbücher vertieft.  
  
"Sag mal, Hermine", wandte sich Ron an sie. "Ist das Buch so spannend?"  
  
"Nein." Hermine blickte auf. "Ich wollte nur kurz etwa nachlesen, das ich vor einigen Tagen schon einmal durchdacht hatte."  
  
"Ah ja." Ron sah gelangweilt drein und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick geschenkt. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er schnell nach Neuigkeiten.  
  
"Habe nichts gehört. Vielleicht erfahren wir in Hogwarts etwas. Allerdings müsstest du mir doch was zu erzählen haben?", fragte sie.  
  
Ron nickte und setzte einen wichtigen Blick auf. "Natürlich. Ich habe meine Aufgabe schließlich ernst genommen."  
  
"Jaah, Ron.", meinte Harry grinsend. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, um was es ging, aber Rons Blick belustigte ihn ungemein.  
  
"Hermine weiß schon, was ich meine.", entgegnete Ron.  
  
"Ja, weiß ich. Also?", drängte Hermine.  
  
"Harry kann's auch erfahren?"  
  
"Klar, warum nicht?"  
  
Dann bekam Harry von ihnen beiden erzählt, warum sie die ganzen Ferien über einen so regen Briefverkehr gewechselt hatten. Hermine hatte Ron beauftragt, Fred zu beobachten. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob er nur in Hogwarts so komisch war, oder auch zu Hause. Natürlich ging es in diesem Zusammenhang vor allem um Helena. Hermine hatte etwas unternehmen wollen und Ron deswegen zu Freds Schatten gemacht.  
  
"Nachdem Ron mir also geschrieben hatte, dass Fred einen Brief von Helena bekommen und ihn sogar gelesen hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass Fred eigentlich nichts gegen sie haben kann.", erklärte Hermine. "Ich werte es als gutes Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht verbrannt hat. Er hat den Brief noch, stimmt's?" Ron nickte.  
  
"Allerdings.", fuhr sie fort, "allerdings hat er ihr auch nicht geantwortet und Ron sagte mir, er hätte am darauffolgenden Tag einen kleinen Streit mit George gehabt?!" "Richtig.", sagte Ron. "George wollte sich zu mir und Ginny setzen, weil wir wieder schrieben - Harry, du warst unter der Dusche und Fred wurde böse. Warum weiß ich nicht."  
  
"Ist doch ganz klar.", stellte Hermine fest. "Er wollte Helena schreiben und bei ihrem Namen scheint Fred an die Decke zu gehen."  
  
"Nicht immer.", meldete sich Harry dazwischen. "Neulich, als wir noch mal raus zum Quidditchfeld sind, hab ich auch ihren Namen erwähnt und er zeigte keine Reaktion. George und du, Ron, ihr wart die Bälle holen."  
  
Hermine war nachdenklich geworden. "Lasst mir ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht komme ich drauf. Oder vermutest du was, Harry?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sonst noch Auffälligkeiten, Ron?", fragte sie.  
  
"Fred hatte in den letzten zwei tagen wieder schlechte Laune. Das kann aber auch an den Ermahnungen meiner Mum gelegen haben.", erzählte er.  
  
"Die waren ihm sonst auch egal.", meinte Harry.  
  
Das sah Ron ein. "Den Rest hab ich dir geschrieben."  
  
"Okay, dann muss ich mir was Neues ausdenken, wenn ich so nicht dahinter komme.", seufzte Hermine, auch wenn ihr dieses kleine Abenteuer doch gefiel.  
  
Harry brachte nun ein anderes Thema an und sie fanden genug Gesprächsstoff, während der Zug durch die verregnete Landschaft in Richtung Hogwarts fuhr. 


	13. Wiedersehen

13. Kapitel: Wiedersehen  
  
Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, war es bereits dunkel.  
  
"Ich find's immer wieder unheimlich hier, wenn uns keiner empfängt.", meinte Hermine, als sie in eine Kutsche stiegen.  
  
Im Sommer wurden alle Schüler zuerst von Hagrid begrüßt, doch der war nur zugegen, um die Erstklässler über den See zu bringen. An diesem Tag war niemand da, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
Die letzten zehn Tage waren immer wieder schon Schüler angereist, die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry hatten sich bis zum letzten Tag Zeit gelassen.  
  
Da die Mädchen und Jungen wussten, dass sich ihr Gepäck nach dem Abendessen auf ihren Zimmern befinden würde, ließen sie es im Zug zurück.  
  
Es war noch etwas Zeit bis zum großen Essen, deshalb liefen Ron, Hermine und Harry die vielen Treppen hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm. Doch als sie vor dem großen Gemälde mit der fetten Dame standen und hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollten, nahm sie das Passwort nicht an.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Ron. "Warum ändern die das ständig?"  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", brummte Harry.  
  
"Jetzt könnten wir Percy mal gut gebrauchen.", murmelte Ron. "Aber jetzt ist er natürlich nicht da."  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab aber keine Lust, hier rumzustehen. Mir wird kalt!"  
  
"Dann geh doch jemanden suchen.", schlug Ron ironisch vor.  
  
Hermine zog nur eine Grimasse.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen. Den dreien erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Dann kam jemand die Treppe von der Bibliothek her hoch. Hermine erkannte Katie. Auf einer anderen Treppe hörten sie ebenfalls Schritte. Und fast zeitgleich mit Katie tauchten die Zwillinge auf.  
  
"Oh, hey ihr drei.", begrüßte Katie Harry, Ron und Hermine. "Und ihr beiden. Auch schon da?"  
  
Die Zwillinge grinsten.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier draußen?", fragte sie nun Harry.  
  
"Warten, dass uns jemand hinein lässt. Wir kennen das neue Passwort noch nicht.", erklärte Harry.  
  
Fred sah George fragend an. "schon wieder ein neues Passwort?"  
  
George zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich denn?"  
  
"Ich konnt' mir das letzte schon nicht merken.", meinte Fred entnervt. "`Meta ... Metamorphosis´, jetzt kann ich's. Und was kommt diesmal?"  
  
"Pflaumenmus.", antwortete Katie grinsend.  
  
Alle sahen sie an.  
  
"Dein Ernst?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Ja. Probiert's aus.", entgegnete sie.  
  
Hermine stellte sich vor das Bild. "Pflaumenmus."  
  
Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Klappe.  
  
"Ich hätte `Tiramisu´ besser gefunden.", meinte Ron.  
  
"Ja, Ron." Hermine winkte ihnen mitzukommen.  
  
Also gingen ihr alle nach.  
  
"Ihr werdet erwartet.", sagte Katie und es klang fast wie eine Warnung.  
  
Als sie nun den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, wussten sie auch warum.  
  
Lee Jordan entdeckte sie als erster und lief auf sie zu. Ihm folgte Oliver Wood und der Rest der Quidditchmannschaft. Sofort fragte Oliver die Zwillinge und Harry nach ihrem Trainingsstand, während Lee gleichzeitig begeistert von seinem Silvesterknaller berichtete.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine schoben sich weiter in die Mitte des Raumes und wurden von den anderen Gryffindors begrüßt.  
  
Hermine sah endlich Helena, die mit Katie zusammen am Rande des Tumults stand. Sofort ging sie zu ihnen, die zwei Jungen kamen nach.  
  
"Hallo, meine Liebe.", empfing Helena sie.  
  
Hermine freute sich sehr, Helena wiederzusehen und umarmte sie kurz.  
  
Nachdem Helena auch Ron und Harry begrüßt hatte, setzten sie sich alle zusammen in eine der Sofaecken.  
  
"Ich bin glücklich, wieder hier zu sein.", sagte Helena munter, warf jedoch einen unsicheren Blick zu Fred und George hinüber, die noch immer in mitten ihrer Freunde standen. Gerne wäre Helena zu George gegangen und hätte ihn begrüßt, doch sie wusste nicht, wie Fred reagieren würde und sie wollte nicht schon am ersten Abend wieder Streit beginnen. Also wartete sie und hörte sich in der kurzen Zeit bis zum Abendessen die Berichte der anderen an.  
  
Als eine der letzten verließ sie später den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte in die Große Halle gehen, als ihr jemand von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie zusammen, wusste aber gleich darauf, dass das nur George sein konnte, denn wer sonst legte ihr so die Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu stoppen?  
  
"Hi.", meinte er nur und lächelte.  
  
Diese Lächeln hatte Helena vermisst.  
  
"Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte George jetzt, weil sie nichts sagte. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Gut.", antwortete Helena. "Aber ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein. Hab einiges vermisst." Sie strahlte ihn an.  
  
"So?", grinste George.  
  
Helena nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. "Bitte erschreck mich nicht immer so."  
  
Er grinste noch immer. "Schlechtes Gewissen oder sogar Verfolgungswahn, dass du so schreckhaft bist!?"  
  
"Nein.", sagte sie nur, fuhr dann aber frech grinsend fort: "Ich bin ja nicht wie du."  
  
Georges Augen verengten sich. "So, wie bin ich denn?", fragte er.  
  
Helena erkannte natürlich sofort das Spiel und beschloss, kurz darauf einzugehen. "Nun ja... Du bist vorlaut, nervtötend, langweilig und vor allem glaubst du, witzig zu sein. Eine glatte Fehleinschätzung, wenn man mich fragt!"  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer leidenden Miene. "Es verletzte mich, dass du so etwas von mir denkst.", schniefte er gespielt. "Dabei versuche ich immer alles, damit ich dir gefalle."  
  
Sie lächelte spöttisch. "Das ist wahrscheinlich genau das Problem.", seufzte sie. "Doch ich will dir noch eine Chance geben."  
  
"Jaah?", George tat ungläubig.  
  
"Ja. Wenn du mich jetzt nicht mehr länger vom Essen abhältst. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!", erklärte Helena.  
  
George grinste. "Zu Befehl, Ma'am!" Er salutierte.  
  
"Blödmann!", kommentierte Helena.  
  
"Wenn Sie erlauben..." Er bückte sie und hob sie blitzschnell auf seine Arme. "So geht es schneller." Und schon ging er los.  
  
Helena wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie sah George an, der nun die Stufen hinunterstieg, mit Bedacht, nicht zu stolpern und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder schreien sollte. "George, was soll das?", wollte sie lachend wissen.  
  
"Ihr habt doch solchen Hunger. Ich will Madam doch nur vor dem Tode bewahren.", antwortete er ernst.  
  
Zwei Treppen ließ sie sich das noch gefallen, dann bat sie ihn, sie abzusetzen.  
  
"Wie Ihr wünscht.", meinte George.  
  
"Danke." Helena zog ihren Rock gerade. "Den Skandal heben wir uns für später auf."  
  
"Welchen Skandal?", fragte er und blieb am Absatz stehen.  
  
"Komm!", rief sie nur und lief schnell weiter hinunter.  
  
George war klar, dass er es jetzt nicht erfahren würde und eilte deswegen hinter ihr her.  
  
Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, waren bereits alle am Essen. Schnell setzten sie sich dazu. Zu Helenas Verwunderung hatte sich Fred nicht wieder einen Platz am Anfang des Tisches gesucht, sondern saß nun nur zwei Plätze von ihr entfernt. George schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, deswegen entging ihm auch Freds komischer Blick.  
  
Doch Hermine sah ihn sofort und ihr war klar, dass sich die Probleme über die Ferien keineswegs von selbst gelöst hatten. 


	14. Hermine sucht eine Lösung

14. Kapitel: Hermine sucht eine Lösung  
  
Schon am nächsten Morgen ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Nach Zaubertränke hatten alle Gryffindors und auch Slytherins aus dem dritten Jahrgang schlechte Laune, weil Snape ihnen einen Packen Hausaufgaben gegeben hatte. Keiner wusste, warum er gleich am ersten Schultag schon so mies gelaunt war.  
  
Für Hermine kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ständig war sie in Gedanken versunken und wurde in Verwandlung schließlich auch noch von Professor McGonagall erwischt, wie sie sich anderweitig beschäftigte.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme donnerte durch den Raum. "Was tun Sie da?" Hermine sah erschrocken auf. Schnell legte sie die Hand auf das Blatt mit den Notizen, die sie sich gemacht hatte. Sie wollte keinen Gedanken verlieren, den sie sich zu Helena und Fred gemacht hatte. "Tut mir leid, Professor." Verlegen sah sie auf ihre Hand.  
  
Professor McGonagall seufzte. "Ich bitte Sie nun noch einmal, sich am Unterricht zu beteiligen. Sollte ich Sie noch einmal bei einer anderen Beschäftigung erwischen, werden Sie nachsitzen." Damit schritt sie weiter zwischen den Tischreihen hindurch und erklärte, welche Folgen die Verwandlung eines Menschen in ein Tier haben konnte.  
  
Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde bat Hermine Ron dann, einen Spaziergang mit ihr zu machen. "Ich möchte noch mal mit dir reden.", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Warum machst du daraus so ein Geheimnis?", fragte Ron. "Harry weiß doch Bescheid."  
  
"Ja, aber die nicht." Hermine nickte leicht mit dem Kopf zu einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen hinüber, die in der Nähe standen.  
  
Harry hatte keine Lust mitzukommen. Er wollte sich ein bisschen ausruhen, später hatte er noch Quidditchtraining. Oliver Wood hatte ihm am Abend zuvor schon erzählt, was er sich alles überlegt hatte, um in diesem Jahr den Pokal zu holen. So schnappte sich Harry sein Besenpflegeset, das er von Hermine zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, und begann seinen Nimbus 2000 auf Hochglanz zu bringen, während er sich - wie er Hermine noch versprach - auch ein paar Gedanken machte.  
  
Ron schlug Hermine vor, eine Runde um den See zu drehen. Es war ziemlich kalt und es schneite sogar ein bisschen. Kein untypisches Wetter für Hogwarts Mitte Januar.  
  
Während sie liefen, erzählte Hermine also von den Gedanken, die sich den ganzen Morgen gemacht hatte. Ihren Notizzettel hatte sie natürlich auch dabei und Ron konnte es nicht lassen, sie aufzuziehen.  
  
"Die alte McGonagall war ziemlich sauer.", sagte er vergnügt.  
  
"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Hermine leicht bedröppelt. Dann zuckte sie aber mit den Schultern. "Sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich den Stoff wieder aufhole."  
  
"Wenn ich dich nicht so gut leiden könnte, würde ich dich eine Streberin nennen.", meinte Ron.  
  
"Und ich dich ein Faultier.", entgegnete sie.  
  
"Ah ja?", fragte er frech. "Soll ich dir mal was sagen, ich-"  
  
Weiter kam Ron nicht, Hermine hatte ihm eine Hand voll Schnee entgegen geschleudert und traf ihn an der Schulter. Jetzt stand sie da und lachte über sein verdutztes Gesicht.  
  
Rons Augen verengte sich und gespielt böse fragte er: "Du - lachst du etwa über mich?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, prustete aber gleichzeitig los und lief dann weg, denn mit einem "Na warte! Keiner legt sich mit einem Weasley an!" sprang Ron hinter ihm her.  
  
Sie tobten um den See herum und beschmissen sich mit Schnee, bis es dunkel war.  
  
Lachend und aus der Puste kamen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry betrachtete sie verwundert. Er war gerade mal wieder in eines seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Bücher vertieft gewesen.  
  
"Hoffentlich hat euch Filch nicht gesehen.", meinte er und deutete auf ihre Umhänge, die noch voller Schnee waren.  
  
"Oh, tatsächlich.", grinste Ron. "Ich glaub, wir gehen uns mal umziehen."  
  
Hermine nickte und verschwand.  
  
"Beeil dich. Es gibt gleich Abendessen.", rief Harry Ron nach.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle erkundigte sich Hermine, warum Harry nicht beim Training war.  
  
"Ist ausgefallen. Kurz nachdem ihr weg wart, kam Wood und meinte, er müsste noch etwas ausarbeiten. Er hat das Training auf morgen verlegt.", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Dann hast du hoffentlich schon mit den Aufgaben für Zaubertränke begonnen?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö. Ich wollte den Tag noch mal genießen."  
  
"Dir ist aber klar, dass du in den nächsten zwei Tagen dann kaum Zeit haben wirst, die Aufgaben aber zum Ende der Woche brauchst?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Hermine, Harry schafft das schon."  
  
Sie bezweifelte das, sagte aber nichts mehr. Auf jeden Fall würde sie den beiden Unverbesserlichen nicht mehr helfen, soviel stand fest. 


	15. Der Streit

15. Kapitel: Der Streit  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Tag von der Bibliothek auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem alle Schüler unter Aufsicht ihre Aufgaben erledigen konnten, war, kam sie an einem Raum vorbei, aus dem laute, ihr bekannte Stimmen drangen. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte. "Ich hab's von Anfang an gewusst!", rief jemand. "Ich-"  
  
"Was denn, he? Nichts weißt du, sonst würdest du dich nicht so aufführen.", schrie eine andere Stimme zurück.  
  
"Das geht schon seit fast dreißig Minuten so.", sagte plötzlich ein Dritter.  
  
Hermine sah sich erschrocken um. Niemand war zu sehen.  
  
"Hier bin ich.", kam es von rechts.  
  
Sie sah eine ältere Frau mit grauem Haar in einem verschnörkelten Bilderrahmen winken.  
  
"Ah." Hermine lächelte und fragte: "Um was geht es denn?"  
  
Die Frau in dem Bild zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sprechen in Rätseln. Und um ehrlich zu sein, gehen sie mir langsam auf den Geist."  
  
Hermine lauschte weiter.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, dass du dich benimmst wie ein kleines Kind!", rief die zweite Stimme wieder.  
  
"Hast du dich eigentlich mal gefragt, warum ich mich so verhalte?", erwiderte der andere.  
  
"Warum, glaubst du, sind wir hier?", wollte der Zweite wissen.  
  
"Du kamst mal wieder mit diesem `Wir müssen reden´-Scheiß.", entgegnete der Erste. "Früher-"  
  
"Jaah, früher!", unterbrach der andere ihn.  
  
"Du wärst zu mir gekommen, hättest gesagt, was dir nicht passt und wir hätten das geändert.", redete die erste Stimme einfach weiter.  
  
"Früher hast du das auch noch getan. Fass dir mal an die eigene Nase.", meinte der Zweite nun schon etwas ruhiger.  
  
Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Hermine überlegte schnell, ob sie gehen sollte, aber sie hörte keine Schritte und fragte die alte Dame nun leise: "Die Zwillinge?"  
  
Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Mein liebes Kind, hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Zwillinge es hier gibt?"  
  
"Schon gut.", brummte Hermine und fand es ziemlich unhöflich von der alten Dame, schließlich gab es nur zwei Zwillingspärchen an der Schule, die Weasleys und die Partils.  
  
"Weißt du, dass du echt komisch geworden bist?", hörte sie jetzt wieder den Zweiten in relativ ruhigem Ton.  
  
"Das musst du ja gerade sagen!" Der andere war nicht ruhiger geworden. "Seit diese ... diese ... seit *sie* aufgetaucht ist, vergisst du alles um dich rum."  
  
"Blödsinn! Das bildest du dir ein!", brüllte der Zweite zurück. "Wir haben die ganzen Ferien über genau das gemacht, was wir uns vorgenommen hatten und es war alles in bester Ordnung."  
  
"Da war sie ja auch nicht da!", rief der Erste.  
  
"Ich habe Helena aber nebenbei geschrieben, das weißt du genau.", entgegnete der andere. Nun war sich Hermine sicher, dass es sich um die Zwillinge handelte. Sie seufzte. Mal wieder ging es um Helena.  
  
Die alte Frau im Bild schmunzelte. "Es geht um ein Mädchen?!"  
  
Hermine seufzte erneut. "Sieht so aus."  
  
"Weißt du was? Du hast bis morgen Zeit, dir zu überlegen, was dich wirklich stört. Dann kannst du es mir sagen. Und wenn nicht, dann schmeiß ganz schnell alle Pläne für die explodierenden Ostereier übern Haufen. Darauf habe ich dann nämlich keinen Bock mehr. Mit Kindern macht das nämlich keinen Spaß!", rief der Zweite wieder und Hermine war nun sicher, dass das George war.  
  
Sie hörte Schritte auf die Tür zukommen.  
  
"Tschüss!", rief sie der alten Dame im Bild leise zu und hastete schnell ein paar Stufen hoch. Sie schlug das Buch auf und tat so, als würde sie lesen, während sie langsam weiter die Treppe hinaufstieg.  
  
Unten am Treppenende knallte die Tür zu und einer der Zwillinge rannte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um. Da ging die Tür noch einmal auf und der andere Weasley kam heraus. Sie erkannte Fred. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Hermine wartete, bis er fast neben ihr war.  
  
"Hi Fred.", sagte sie freundlich.  
  
Fred hob den Kopf und sah sie ein wenig erschrocken an. "Oh Hermine. Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Bin auf dem Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum, war grad in der Bibliothek.", erklärte sie.  
  
Er nickte. "Ah."  
  
"Und was hast du in dem Raum da unten gemacht? War da noch jemand mit drin? Irgendwer ist eben nämlich die Treppe herunter gerannt.", erzählte sie, als wäre es eine der üblichen Situationen, in denen sie Fred antraf.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig.", wehrte er ab. "Sorry, Hermine, ich muss los." Damit wollte er gehen.  
  
"Okay.", sagte Hermine. Da fiel ihr aber noch etwas ein. "Ach, Fred?!"  
  
Er war schon einige Stufen weiter nach oben gestiegen und blieb stehen.  
  
"Kannst du mir bitte in den nächsten Tagen mal in Verwandlung helfen? Da bist du doch ganz gut drin und ich-" Sie sah ihn bittend an.  
  
"Ähm - hör zu - also..." Fred pustete sich sein Pony aus der Stirn. Er war zwar sichtlich angefressen, aber er wusste, dass es unfair wäre, Hermine jetzt anzumaulen, wenn sie ihn nur um einen Gefallen bat. "Ich - ähm - werd sehen, ob ich Zeit finde. Wir haben jetzt Quidditchtraining und die kommenden zwei Tage auch. Aber ... ich werd sehen, was sich machen lässt."  
  
"Danke.", sagte Hermine.  
  
Fred lächelte ihr kurz zu und lief dann schnell die Treppen zum Gryffindor- Turm hoch.  
  
Hermine aber nahm eine andere Treppe und ging langsam den Gang entlang zum Aufenthaltsraum.  
  
Fred hatte wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und zum ersten Mal tat er ihr richtig Leid. Sie hatte ihn auch nur nach der Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gefragt, um möglicherweise etwas rauszubekommen.  
  
Im Aufenthaltsraum wollte Ron dann wissen, wo sie so lange gewesen war.  
  
"Beeilt euch mit den Aufgaben, dann erzähl ich's euch.", flüsterte Hermine.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Hausaufgaben zum nächsten Tag und schon einen Teil der Zaubertränke-Aufgaben erledigt und verließen den Raum.  
  
"Und?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.  
  
"Als ich von der Bibliothek zurück kam, hab ich einen Streit zwischen Fred und George mitbekommen.", brachte es Hermine gleich auf den Punkt.  
  
"Oh, oh", meinte Ron. "Die streiten fast nie."  
  
"Ich weiß, deswegen war ich auch so überrascht.", erklärte sie. "Die haben sich ganz schön angeschrien, sag ich euch."  
  
"Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.", schmunzelte Ron.  
  
"Ron, ich find das nicht lustig!", fauchte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Ich auch nicht.", entgegnete Ron mit einer komischen Grimasse, weil er sich das Grinsen verkniff.  
  
"Oh! Weißt du-", brauste Hermine auf, doch Harry unterbrach sie einfach.  
  
"Um was ging es denn?", fragte er.  
  
"Um was wohl? Um Freds Verhalten wegen Helena.", antwortete sie ungehalten. Dann erzählte sie aber etwas ruhiger, was sie gehört hatte.  
  
"Jaah, da ging's zur Sache.", bemerkte Ron.  
  
Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und er verstummte.  
  
"Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir tun können?", fragte Harry Hermine.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und ich fürchte, heute werden wir auch nichts mehr tun können."  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich hoffe nur", sagte Hermine, "dass Fred morgen mit George redet. Stellt euch doch mal vor, was wäre, wenn die nicht mehr miteinander reden."  
  
Ron gluckste. "Das glaubste ja wohl selbst nicht! Es würde total langweilig werden im Haus." "Nein, Ron.", sagte Hermine scharf. "Wir hätten Krieg in Gryffindor."  
  
"Also, jetzt übertreibst du aber.", protestierte Ron. Er fand, dass Hermine sich zu viele Sorgen machte.  
  
"Nein, tu ich nicht.", widersprach sie ihm.  
  
"Leute!", rief Harry dazwischen. "So kommen wir nicht weiter. Ist doch egal, was wäre - es wird nicht so weit kommen!" "Genau.", stimmte Ron zu. "Wir tun was!"  
  
Den ganzen Abend saßen sie zusammen und überlegten. Sie kamen zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis. Nur Harry war jetzt fest davon überzeugt, zu wissen, warum Fred sich so komisch verhielt. Er sah den Grund einfach in der Eifersucht auf Helena.  
  
"Überlegt doch mal.", meinte er. "George verbringt tatsächlich einige seiner Zeit mit Helena. Das heißt, dass er einige seiner Hobbies mit Fred zurückstellen muss."  
  
"Das stimmt wohl.", murmelte Ron.  
  
"Es würde einiges erklären.", stimmte auch Hermine zu.  
  
Ron sah plötzlich auf und es schien, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. "Jaah, natürlich! Der Grund, warum Fred so zögert, George die Meinung zu geigen, liegt daran, dass er sich nicht traut. Es wird ihm peinlich sein, zuzugeben, dass er eifersüchtig ist. Vor allem auf ein Mädchen." Er musste schmunzeln.  
  
"Das ist ein guter Gedanke!", lobte Hermine ihn und klang dabei ein bisschen wie Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Gut.", sagte Harry nun. "Können wir vielleicht morgen weiter überlegen? Ich muss echt ins Bett."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht fällt uns morgen was ein.", nickte Hermine.  
  
Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und die Jungen verschwanden in ihren Schlafraum.  
  
Hermine ging noch kurz zu Helena, die mit ihren Freundinnen in einer Ecke saß. Sie sagte auch ihr gute Nacht und ging auch schlafen. Ein bisschen erleichtert war sie nun doch, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag nachgedacht hatten und zu keiner richtigen Lösung gekommen waren. Wenigstens konnten sie jetzt mutmaßen, wo Freds Problem lag. 


	16. Versöhnung

16. Kapitel: Versöhnung  
  
Der nächste Tag begann ruhig.  
  
Hermine und die zwei Jungen achteten empfindlich auf die kleinsten Vorkommnisse zwischen den Zwillingen und ärgerten sich, nicht mit ihnen in eine Klasse zu gehen.  
  
Beim Frühstück saßen die Zwillinge getrennt.  
  
Als sie nach ein paar Stunden dann alle wieder zum Mittagessen zusammentrafen, erzählte Helena ihnen, dass George in Kräuterkunde nicht mit Fred hatte zusammen arbeiten wollen.  
  
Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie mit so etwas gerechnet, Ron wurde nun auch langsam nervös. Er wusste genau, dass es das erste Mal war, dass seine Brüder im Unterricht nicht zusammen arbeiteten.  
  
Am Nachmittag machten sich Ron und Hermine dann auf in den Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
Harry hatte Quidditchtraining.  
  
Sie hatten alle Aufgaben erledigt und Hermine hatte Ron versprochen, als Ersatz für Harry eine Runde Schach mit ihm zu spielen.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum kam dann Helena zu ihnen.  
  
"Du, Hermine. Würdest du nachher mit zum Quidditchfeld rauskommen? Ich hab Katie versprochen, sie abzuholen und im Halbdunkeln hab ich, glaub ich, noch nicht so den Überblick in Hogwarts.", bat sie.  
  
"Klar, gerne komm ich mit.", antwortete Hermine und lächelte.  
  
"Toll!" Helena freute sich offensichtlich. "In einer halben Stunde, okay? Dann sehen wir vielleicht noch einen Spielzug."  
  
"Ja, ist gut.", meinte Hermine.  
  
Helena ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel, in dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte, und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.  
  
Das Schachspiel war schon nach weniger als einer halben Stunde um und so ging Hermine rüber zu Helena und fragte sie, ob die beiden schon gehen wollten.  
  
Helena legte sofort ihr Buch beiseite und sprang auf. "Na dann los!", rief sie und bot Hermine den Arm.  
  
Sie grinste, hakte sich ein und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.  
  
*  
  
Draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel.  
  
Die Mädchen schlenderten auf direktem Wege zum Quidditchfeld hinüber. Es war doch ziemlich kalt und sie verbargen ihre Hände unter den Umhängen.  
  
Als sie das Feld fast erreicht hatten, hörten sie plötzlich wildes Geschrei aus der Luft.  
  
Hermine schwante Böses.  
  
"Oh, oh! Das klingt ja heftig nach Streit.", meinte Helena und traf damit genau Hermines Befürchtungen.  
  
Sie gingen näher ran. Das Gebrüll wurde lauter.  
  
"Das klingt doch nach-"  
  
Helena stoppte, denn in diesem Moment rief eine Stimme aus der Luft: "Hört endlich auf ihr beiden!"  
  
"Das war eindeutig Oliver.", kommentierte Hermine trocken. Sie hielt es plötzlich gar nicht mehr für eine gute Idee, mit Helena zum Spielfeld zu gehen.  
  
Doch sie war nicht mehr auszuhalten; Helena lief direkt auf die niedrige Tribüne zu, die während des Trainings am Spielfeldrand standen. Die Türme waren mit Zaubersprüchen verschlossen. Ron hatte schon als einer von vielen versucht, sie mit dem Alohomora-Spruch zu öffnen.  
  
Hermine blieb ein paar Meter von der Tribüne entfernt stehen und schaute in die Höhe. Dort schwebten alle Spielerinnen und Spieler der Gryffindormannschaft.  
  
Die Zwillinge brüllten sich noch immer an. Oliver versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und die Mädchen hielten sich im Hintergrund. Doch all das interessierte Hermine gar nicht, sie suchte Harry. Dann fand sie ihn auch, er schwebte ganz oben über ihnen.  
  
"Harry!", rief sie hinauf.  
  
Er schaute hinab, wie auch die Mädchen.  
  
Katie entdeckte Helena und flog zu ihr hinunter.  
  
"Komm mal bitte herunter!", rief Hermine durch das Gebrüll der Zwillinge.  
  
"Was?", schrie Harry zurück.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er sie nicht verstand, warum kam er dann nicht einfach zu ihr? Der Streit der Zwillinge ging ihr nun unheimlich auf den Geist. Sie holte tief Luft und brüllte: "Verdammt noch mal, haltet endlich die Klappe, ihr Vollidioten!"  
  
Mit einem Mal war es ruhig auf dem Platz.  
  
Hermine schnaufte. Dann rief sie Harry noch einmal zu, er solle runter kommen.  
  
Diesmal verstand er sie. Mit einem Zisch war er bei ihr. In der Luft schwebend fragte er: "Was gibt's denn?"  
  
"Was war denn schon wieder los?", lautete ihr Gegenfrage.  
  
"Das Übliche.", meinte Harry. "Wegen irgendwas sind sie plötzlich aufeinander losgegangen. Zum Glück nur mit Worten. Hätten sie ihre Schläger benutzt, wäre nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig."  
  
Hermine seufzte und lief zur Tribüne.  
  
Harry folgte ihr.  
  
In der Luft hatte für einen Moment Verwirrung geherrscht. Keiner hatte Hermine jemals so brüllen gehört.  
  
Die kleine Pause hatten Fred und George dazu bewegt, ihren Streit in Schweigen zu verlegen. Nun schwebten sie mit etwas Abstand von einander entfernt, schwiegen und sahen sich nicht an.  
  
Oliver flog immer wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her und versuchte herauszufinden, was geschehen war.  
  
Alicia und Angelina schwebten nur auf halber Höhe und quatschten beteiligungslos.  
  
Währenddessen erzählten Hermine und Harry den beiden Mädchen auf der Tribüne, was sie in der letzten Zeit herausgefunden hatten. Katie bestätigte, indem sie mitteilte, ähnliche Vermutungen aufgestellt zu haben.  
  
Helena reagierte diesmal nicht traurig, sondern sauer. "Das ist maßlos unfair von Fred.", sagte sie entrüstet.  
  
"Wissen wir.", beruhigte Katie sie.  
  
"Ich erklär das jetzt erst mal Wood.", meinte Harry und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er zog Oliver beiseite und redete auf ihn ein.  
  
Sogar von unten konnte man ahnen, dass er die Augen verdrehte. Oliver flog an den Zwillingen vorbei. "Ihr seid wirklich Vollidioten!"  
  
Dann kam er zu den anderen auf die Tribüne herunter. "Also, Mädels, so geht das ja nicht. Dass ihr einfach das Training stört.", meinte er.  
  
"Wir waren das nicht!", protestierte Hermine.  
  
Oliver grinste. "Natürlich nicht. Trotzdem brauchen wir jetzt ne Lösung. Am Wochenende ist das nächste wichtige Spiel."  
  
Alle schwiegen.  
  
"Wood, können wir uns schon verziehen?", rief Angelina plötzlich aus der Luft. "Das wird hier ja eh nichts mehr."  
  
"Nichts da!", brüllte er hinauf.  
  
"Aber es ist kalt!", probierte sie es noch mal.  
  
"Ruhe!", donnerte Oliver.  
  
Helena seufzte. "Okay.", sagte sie. "Ich probier's noch mal."  
  
Alle sahen sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich red noch mal mit ihm, wenn er mich lässt. Bzw. wenn er da runter kommt. - Auch wenn er allen Grund hat, sich zu entschuldigen.", erklärte sie.  
  
"Großartig!", freute sich Oliver. Dann konnte sein Training sicher gleich weitergehen. Er setzte sich auf seinen Besen und war schon in der Luft.  
  
"Lena, ich weiß nicht..." Katie hatte Bedenken, denn sie erinnerte sich noch an den ersten Versuch von Helena, mit Fred zu sprechen.  
  
"Los, geht, ich mach das allein.", sagte Helena und wollte sie mit einer Handbewegung wie Fliegen verscheuchen.  
  
Also standen Katie und Hermine auf und setzten sich an das andere Ende der Tribüne.  
  
In der Luft diskutierten derweil Oliver, Harry und Fred miteinander. George schwebte daneben.  
  
"Weasley, runter jetzt! Ich will heute noch weitermachen!", sagte Oliver bestimmt.  
  
"Was soll ich da unten?", wollte Fred wissen.  
  
"Mit Helena reden.", erklärte Harry einfach.  
  
"Pf!", machte Fred. "Was will sie mir denn erzählen?"  
  
"Das wirst du erst erfahren, wenn du da runter fliegst.", antwortet Harry.  
  
Fred schwieg.  
  
George flog ein kleines Stück näher auf ihn zu und sah ihn flehend an. "Fred, bitte!", sagte er leise.  
  
Sein Bruder sah auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Fred das Gefühl, jeden Moment losheulen zu müssen. Er senkte den Besen an der Spitze und flog hinunter zur Tribüne.  
  
Helena sah ihn auf sich zukommen und fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich klein. Katie und Hermine saßen nicht weit entfernt und schienen doch unerreichbar fern. Gerne hätte sie sie jetzt noch bei sich gehabt, doch ihr war klar, dass sie das nun alleine regeln musste. Sie wollte schließlich dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen. Sie wollte endlich Ruhe - für sich - und für George.  
  
George saß nun einige Meter über dem Erdboden auf seinem Besen und hoffte inständig, Fred würde Helena nicht wieder vor den Kopf stoßen. Sie gab sich so viel Mühe. Er hatte ihm hinterher fliegen wollen, um dabei sein zu können, doch Harry hatte ihm den Weg versperrt.  
  
"Sie müssen das allein klären.", sagte er sanft.  
  
Hoffentlich findet sie auch die richtigen Worte, dachte George. Er wusste ja nun - wie auch alle anderen - wo das Problem lag, doch er konnte seinen Bruder nicht verstehen - und das war wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Musste er denn neuerdings um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn er sich mit einem Mädchen oder auch einem Jungen befreundete? George sah zwar ein, dass sie früher wirklich jede Minute des Tages zusammen verbracht hatten, aber jetzt, wo es weniger war, hatte sich auch nicht viel geändert. Sie konnten doch nicht auch für immer räumlich unzertrennlich bleiben, das musste doch auch Fred einsehen.  
  
Doch das war genau der Punkt, über den sich Fred in den letzten Tagen hatte klar werden müssen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, nichts in der Welt könnte sich zwischen sie drängen. Wenn er genau überlegte, war es auch so, Helena war einfach nur dazu gekommen, wie auch schon Hermine, Harry und Ron zuvor und doch anders, denn für George spielte sie eine wichtigere Rolle. Nun sah Fred ein, dass er ihr Unrecht getan hatte, vom ersten Abend an. Sie hatte sich nicht dazwischen gedrängt, George hatte sie und ihn, seinen Bruder, auf einen Ebene gestellt - ohne ihn zu fragen. Natürlich war es blödsinnig, deswegen beleidigt zu sein, er hätte von Anfang an mit seinem Bruder reden sollen, das wusste er. Und trotzdem ... es war ihm peinlich gewesen... Gerade er, der immer der Stärkere von beiden gewesen war, sollte plötzlich eingestehen, eifersüchtig auf ein Mädchen zu sein? So hatte er sich immer weiter in seinen Fehler hineinmanövriert und kam nicht mehr heraus.  
  
Der Streit am Tag zuvor hatte ihm allerdings dann so sehr zugesetzt, dass er sich vornahm, George wirklich alles zu erklären. Aber dann kam dieser kleine, blöde Zwischenfall. Hätte er doch bloß die bissige Bemerkung, George hätte wohl Herzchen auf den Augen, für sich behalten, als er den Klatscher nicht traf. Sein Bruder war stocksauer auf ihn zugeflogen und hatte ihn angeschrieen.  
  
Nun blieb er mit seinem Besen in der Luft, vor Helena stehen. Auch wenn er sich schrecklich blöd vorkam, es vor allen bereden zu müssen, war das jetzt wohl die letzte Möglichkeit, heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. Er schwebte vor ihr und schwieg. Mit düsterem Blick starrte er auf den Tribünenboden, ansehen konnte er sie nicht.  
  
Helena seufzte. Warum sagte Fred nicht einfach was? Irgendwas.  
  
"Fred-", begann sie, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte noch einmal, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen - es war zwecklos.  
  
Fred hatte bei seinem Namen kurz gezuckt, doch er sah nicht auf.  
  
"Ich-", begann Helena noch einmal, "ich weiß, dass wir es uns beide nicht einfach machen." Kaum hatte sie geendet, fragte sie sich auch schon, warum sie das gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ich meine- ach, ist ja auch egal... Wir sollten nur eine Lösung finden, meinst du nicht?", fragte sie in unsicherem Ton. "Wenn wir schon nicht miteinander auskommen, dann sollten wir doch zumindest eine Regelung finden, die George hilft. Dir ist doch klar-"  
  
Nun hob Fred plötzlich den Kopf. "Ich weiß.", sagte er leise.  
  
Helena sog Luft ein. Endlich hatte er was gesagt.  
  
"Hast du eine Idee?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Fred strich sich das Pony aus der Stirn. Er sollte sich endlich bei ihr entschuldigen. "Ich-", stotterte er. "Ich hab nichts gegen dich. Und- ich muss mich entschuldigen. Hab mich absolut unfair verhalten." Er sah Helena an.  
  
Sie saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Späte Einsicht, was?" Fred lächelte schief. "Ich war nur so- so-"  
  
Helena hatte ihre Sinne nun wieder beisammen.  
  
"Schon gut.", stammelte sie.  
  
"Nein.", meinte Fred. "Ich- würd's gerne erklären, aber- irgendwie krieg ich's nicht- auf die Reihe."  
  
Helena sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Ihr fiel wohl ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen. "Oh man!", stöhnte sie. "Ich bin so froh! Ich bin so froh, dass das endlich aus der Welt ist! Mensch, Fred! Ich freu mich so!" Sie fiel ihm einfach um den Hals.  
  
Fred war so überrascht, dass er fast vom Besen fiel, sagte aber nichts. Auch er fühlte sich jetzt viel besser.  
  
In luftiger Höhe sahen die anderen die Umarmung natürlich auch und konnten es kaum glauben.  
  
"Na, wer sagt's denn!", rief Oliver plötzlich und begann zu applaudieren.  
  
Harry starrte verwundert auf das Paar am Boden. Das war echt nicht zu fassen. Wie hatte Helena Fred bloß dazu bekommen? Er sah zu George.  
  
Der strahlte. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, machte er mit der Faust die Siegespose.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen auf der Tribüne fielen sich in die Arme.  
  
"Sie hat's geschafft!", rief Hermine glücklich.  
  
Doch als sie zu Helena laufen wollte, hielt Katie sie auf. "Warte noch kurz."  
  
Helena hatte Fred wieder losgelassen.  
  
"Sorry.", lächelte sie verlegen. "Aber ich dachte wirklich schon, ich müsste mit dir um deinen Bruder kämpfen."  
  
"Nicht nötig.", grinste Fred. "Ich überlass dir einen Teil. Der gehört ohnehin schon dir."  
  
"Oh, danke!", lachte Helena. Schon jetzt wusste sie, dass Fred und George sich wirklich ähnlich waren.  
  
Er streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Also ... Frieden?"  
  
"Logo.", Helena nahm seine Hand.  
  
Fred strahlte. Er sah zu den anderen in die Luft hinauf, alle klatschten und johlten. Auch Angelina und Alicia und die hatten sicher keine Ahnung, um was es ging. Glücklich war Fred aber vor allem darüber, dass George ihn wieder anlachte.  
  
"Gut, ich wird dann mal wieder.", meinte er und deutete nach oben.  
  
Helena lächelte. "Ist gut."  
  
Fred wollte schon abdrehen, da stoppte sie ihn noch mal. "Ach, Fred?!"  
  
Er sah zu ihr.  
  
"Du weißt jetzt, dass ich ihn dir nie wegnehmen wollte? Und das ich das auch nicht tun werde und kann.", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Fred lächelte. "Jetzt weiß ich's sicher. Ich war nur zu kindisch..."  
  
"Du bist aber voll okay - trotz allem.", meinte Helena noch.  
  
"Danke." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und flog davon.  
  
Im nächsten Moment standen schon Hermine und Katie neben ihr.  
  
"Ich freu mich so!", rief Katie und fiel Helena um den Hals.  
  
"Das hast du toll gemacht!", jubelte auch Hermine.  
  
"Mädels, beruhigt euch.", versuchte Helena die beiden davon abzuhalten, sie zu erwürgen.  
  
Doch sie schienen sich noch viel mehr zu freuen als Helena selbst. Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Über ihnen klopfte währenddessen Oliver und die Mädchen Fred lobend auf den Rücken.  
  
Harry zeigte ihm den Daumen und grinste.  
  
Dann kam er endlich zu George. Noch ein wenig unsicher sah Fred ihn an. Doch sein Bruder fing den Blick auf.  
  
"Du warst schon immer der Größere von uns beiden.", sagte er.  
  
Und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lagen sie sich in den Armen.  
  
Bei diesen Bildern begann Hermine nun wirklich zu weinen. Und auch Katie standen die Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Plötzlich rief Oliver dann: "Los jetzt, ich will wenigstens noch fünfzehn Minuten Training machen."  
  
Alicia und Angelina stöhnten.  
  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Wood, das lohnt sich nicht mehr!", meinte Alicia.  
  
"Spinnet, du fliegst gleich!", rief Oliver.  
  
"Ach, wirklich?", tat sie überrascht. "Wollt ich schon immer mal."  
  
Harry grinste nur.  
  
"Wir gehen dann mal!", rief Helena von unten. "Bis später!"  
  
"Bell, du kommst hier hoch!", donnerte Oliver vom Himmel.  
  
Katie seufzte. "Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen."  
  
Helena lächelte. "Dann sehen wir uns also gleich beim Essen."  
  
"Ist gut." Katie stieg auf ihren Besen.  
  
"Moment noch!", rief es erneut aus der Luft.  
  
"So kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg.", meinte Hermine.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment landete George neben ihnen und das war auch ein Grund für sie, sich diskret zu entfernen. Nach ein paar Schritten wartete sie jedoch.  
  
"Das feiern wir nachher.", sagte George leise.  
  
"Ah?" Helena zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Allein.", grinste er.  
  
"A-ha.", meinte sie frech. "So, so."  
  
"Bis später!" George umarmte sie schnell und war schon wieder weg.  
  
"So, so, alleine...", murmelte Helena, als sie zu Hermine ging.  
  
Während sie also zurück zum Schloss liefen, zog Oliver tatsächlich noch fünfzehn Minuten Training durch.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten nie besser mitgearbeitet. Für das kommende Spiel sah alles gut aus. 


	17. George und Helena

17. Kapitel: George und Helena  
  
Nie hatten sie beim Abendessen so ausgelassen zusammen gesessen. Mit ihrer guten Laune steckten sie auch die anderen Gryffindors an. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich in einer Lautstärke, dass sich die anderen zu ihnen umdrehten und Professor McGonagall ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf. Professor Dumbledore allerdings aß in aller Ruhe weiter, er hatte seine Schüler am Liebsten fröhlich beisammen.  
  
Nach dem Essen saßen sie dann noch gemütlich eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch schon bald verabschiedeten sich die Ersten, weil sie müde waren.  
  
Harry und Ron machten sich als Erste mit ihren Zimmerkollegen Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom aus dem Staub. Kurz darauf machten sich auch die Zwillinge und ihr Freund Lee auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.  
  
"Nacht, ihr drei.", sagte Fred.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Fred.", antworteten Helena, Katie und Hermine gemeinsam und mussten kichern.  
  
"Schlaft gut.", meinte auch George. Dabei lächelte er Helena seltsam an.  
  
In ihrem Bauch grummelte es plötzlich. Das war doch nur ein Lächeln, schimpfte sie sich.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Lee.", sagte Katie plötzlich besonders betont, als er mit den Zwillingen gehen wollte.  
  
Lee drehte sich um, machte einen Schritt auf Katies Stuhl zu, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange. "Gute Nacht, Katie.", flüsterte er und grinste.  
  
Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet und zu ihrem eigenen Ärger lief Katie auch noch rot an.  
  
"Ah, so ist das also?!", feixte George. "Fred, warum sind wir da nicht schon längst drauf gekommen?"  
  
"Wir müssen blind gewesen sein.", meinte sein Bruder.  
  
"Blödmänner!", schimpfte Katie. "Zischt endlich ab!"  
  
"Soll Lee etwa mitkommen?", fragte George ungläubig.  
  
"George!", zischte Katie und wurde langsam dunkelrot.  
  
"Schon gut.", besänftigte er sie. "Komm mit, du Herzensbrecher." Er zog Lee mit sich.  
  
Fred folgte ihnen grinsend.  
  
"Von wegen Herzensbrecher!", schnaubte Katie.  
  
"Tja, das muss der gerade sagen.", meinte Helena und wunderte sich, warum sie im nächsten Moment wissende Blicke von Hermine und Katie zugeworfen bekam.  
  
"Aha?!", lächelte Katie.  
  
Helena schwieg, bekam aber rosa Wangen und das war Antwort genug für die zwei Mädchen. Sie tauschten einen Blick und Hermine nickte unmerklich.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie zusammen am Kamin und hörten dem Knistern des Holzes zu. Alle drei hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
Helena betrachtete das Gemälde über dem Kamin. Es zeigte Godric Gryffindor mit einem silbernen, mit Rubinen und Opalen verzierten Schwert in den Händen.  
  
Helena kannte jeden Strich des Bildes. Das Sofa vor dem Kamin war ihr Lieblingsplatz, dort saß sie oft noch abends, wenn sie allein sein wollte oder nicht schlafen konnte, und wenn die anderen schon in ihren Betten lagen. Im Stillen hatte sie schon viele Gespräche mit Godric Gryffindor geführt und immer, wenn sie ihm etwas erzählt hatte, was sie beschäftigte oder ihr Sorgen bereitete, war sie am nächsten Morgen mit einer Lösung oder einem besseren Gefühl aufgewacht. Helena fragte sich dann immer, ob Godric Gryffindor noch als Geist über sein Haus wachte und auf seine Schüler einwirkte.  
  
"Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Fred und ich, wir haben uns vertragen. Jetzt verstehen wir uns richtig gut.", erzählte sie ihm in Gedanken. "Du hast ja vorhin gesehen, wie nett wir hier alle zusammen saßen. Das ist fast schon zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Endlich ist das Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Nun können George und ich uns treffen, ohne Angst vor neuem Streit haben zu müssen. Ist das nicht toll? Ja, das ist es wahrhaftig! Ich muss mich unbedingt noch bei den Mädels bedanken, sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sah zu Katie und Hermine, die beide auch gedankenverloren vor sich hinsahen. "Hier hab ich echte Schätze gefunden. Wem hab ich das zu verdanken? Dir? Du weißt, wie glücklich ich bin, nicht wahr? Katie und Hermine - und die anderen Mädchen haben mich auch so lieb aufgenommen. Und die Jungs, Harry und Ron sind total nett, gar nicht mehr so ungescheit für ihr Alter. Da können ihnen Fred, George und Lee Konkurrenz machen. Aber sie sind einfach nur cool. Fred hat auch 'nen weichen Kern, das habe ich heute gemerkt. Aber George ist immer noch mein Schatz. Oh Gott, hab ich tatsächlich `Schatz´ gesagt? Wie peinlich! Vielleicht ist das mit dem Herzensbrecher aber gar nicht so falsch... Oh man!" Sie seufzte leise. "Vorhin hat er gesagt, wir feiern noch alleine. Ich frag mich wann... Weißt du, was ich süß von Fred fand? Als er sagte, ein teil von George würde ohnehin schon mir gehören. Das ist wohl übertrieben, aber er akzeptiert mich jetzt wirklich. Ach man, ich bin so happy!"  
  
*  
  
Katie gähnte herzhaft und stand auf. Damit holte sie auch die anderen beiden wieder aus ihren Traumwelten zurück.  
  
"So, ich verzieh mich dann auch mal. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte sie.  
  
Hermine stand auf. "Ich auf jeden Fall. Bin eben schon fast eingeschlafen."  
  
"Ich nicht. Bin noch nicht richtig müde.", sagte Helena.  
  
Katie und Hermine umarmten sie und stiegen in den Schlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Plötzlich war es total still um Helena. Das Holz im Kamin knackte kaum noch, die Asche begann zu verglühen. Das Ticken der Standuhr nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr.  
  
Helena stand auf und holte sich ihr Buch.  
  
Bis die Asche kein Licht mehr gibt, dachte sie und begann zu lesen.  
  
Minuten verstrichen.  
  
Die Uhr schlug halb zwölf, da hörte sie plötzlich Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie sah auf.  
  
Hermine erschien am unteren Treppenende.  
  
"Hermine?", wunderte Helena sich. "Du bist noch wach?"  
  
Hermine kam auf sie zu. "Jetzt kann ich doch nicht schlafen. Kann ich mich noch etwas zu dir setzen?"  
  
"Na klar, komm her." Helena legte ihr Buch weg und nahm ihre Beine vom Sofa.  
  
Hermine setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Beschäftigt dich was?", fragte Helena.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Ne ganze Menge."  
  
"Möchtest du davon erzählen?"  
  
Wieder nickte Hermine.  
  
"Komm her.", meinte Helena und streckte den Arm aus.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich an sie.  
  
"Dann erzähl mal."  
  
Und Hermine begann zu erzählen. Anfangs von den letzten Stunden, Tagen, Wochen; später kam sie auf Ron und Harry.  
  
Helena wurde immer mehr klar, dass die vernünftige, strebsame Hermine eine ganze Menge Kummer und Gedanken in sich reinfraß, dabei sollte doch jeder eine Möglichkeit haben, all das los zu werden.  
  
"Hast du das denn alles schon mal jemandem anvertraut?", fragte sie, als Hermine geendet hatte.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Zum Teil wollte ich es niemandem erzählen, zum Teil hatte ich auch niemanden. Ich kann Harry und Ron schließlich nicht erzählen, was ich mit manchmal für Sorgen um sie mache, oder?"  
  
Helena lächelte. "Stimmt wohl. Aber versprich mir mal eins: Wenn du mal wieder Kummer hast ... dann kommst du zu mir, okay?"  
  
Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Okay.", schniefte sie leise.  
  
"So" Helena strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Nun aber ins Bett, oder?"  
  
Hermine nickte. Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.  
  
"Na, was ist denn?", fragte Helena ein bisschen beunruhigt. "Noch irgendein Problem?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dann umarmte sie Helena und hielt sie fest. "Ich- ich hatte noch nie eine große Schwester.", schluchzte sie.  
  
Helena lächelte, aber auch ihr kamen vor Rührung die Tränen. "Ach, weißt du", sagte sie. "Ich hatte auch noch nie eine so süße kleine Schwester."  
  
Hermine ließ sie los und strahlte sie mit ihren verweinten Augen an. "Gute Nacht."  
  
"Nacht, Kleines." Helena strich ihr noch mal über die Wange, dann verschwand Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Helena seufzte. Hermine war wirklich süß. Aber was war das für ein Tag? Sie sollte wohl auch endlich schlafen gehen.  
  
Die Standuhr schlug halb eins.  
  
Helena gähnte. Dann nahm sie ihr Buch wieder auf und blätterte. Das Kapitel wollte sie noch zu Ende lesen.  
  
Doch gerade als sie die erste Zeile begann, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt an der Ecke bei der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen stehen. Sie erschrak und sah hinüber.  
  
Dort stand ein Junge - ein Junge, den sie ziemlich gut kannte.  
  
"George?", fragte sie verwundert. "Was machst du denn noch hier?"  
  
Er kam herüber zu ihr, lächelte. "Ich hab doch gesagt, wir feiern noch."  
  
"Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich noch wach bin?"  
  
"Ich hab fast 'ne Stunde da drüben im Halbdunkeln auf der Steintreppe gesessen und gewartet.", erklärte er.  
  
Helena sah ihn irritiert an. "Warum?"  
  
"Als ich gerade zu dir wollte, kam Hermine noch mal.", antwortete er.  
  
"Du hast das alles mitgehört?", fragte sie entsetzt. "Och George, weißte...!"  
  
"Das hab ich morgen doch eh schon alles wieder vergessen.", beruhigte er sie.  
  
"Na hoffentlich.", meinte Helena. "Sonst gibt's Ärger mit mir." Sie drohte ihm mit der Faust.  
  
"Ah ja?!", grinste er.  
  
"Ja!", entgegnete sie frech.  
  
George umrundete das Sofa ein Stück und stand nun hinter ihr. "Was liest du denn da Schönes?" Er schnappte sich das Buch. "Ne Schnulze, hätt' ich mir ja denken können."  
  
"Ach, lass das." Helena nahm ihm das Buch weg. "Ihr Männer habt für so was keinen Sinn."  
  
"So würde ich das nicht sagen. Wir würden es nur anders formulieren.", meinte er.  
  
"Ah ja.", bemerkte Helena ungläubig. Sie legte das Buch ans andere Ende des Sofas. "Könntest du da hinten mal weg gehen?! Ich find's nicht gut, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du hinter meinem Rücken treibst."  
  
George hockte sich auf die flache Seite des Sofas, mit dem Kamin im Rücken und sah sie an. "Macht dich nervös, was?"  
  
"Ja.", sagte Helena nur. Doch das war sie plötzlich auch, als er neben ihr in die Knie ging.  
  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an.  
  
"Bin froh, dass das alles geklärt ist.", sagte Helena plötzlich, nur um irgendwas zu sagen.  
  
George lächelte. "Ich hab trotzdem 'nen blauen Fleck davon getragen."  
  
"Aha, warum?"  
  
"Nicht weiter wichtig." Er krempelte trotzdem seinen Ärmel hoch. "Da."  
  
Helena beugte sich auf seinen Arm hinunter, denn George nahm den Großteil des restlichen Lichtes ein. "Na ja,... Wird schon-" Sie brach ab, als sie sich aufrichtete, denn plötzlich hielt George ihren Blick fest.  
  
"Hast du schon mal einen Zauberer geküsst?", fragte er flüsternd.  
  
Helena konnte seine Augen nicht mehr loslassen, sie schienen ihr dabei doch den Atem zu rauben. "Ich- habe überhaupt noch nie einen Jungen geküsst.", wisperte sie.  
  
George lächelte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich. "Dann wird's ja langsam Zeit."  
  
Seine Lippen verschlossen ihr Lächeln.  
  
Wie gut, dass man beim Küssen nicht denken muss, ging es Helena später durch den Kopf. Sie lag in Georges Arm. Irgendwann war er zu ihr aufs Sofa geklettert.  
  
Jetzt war es fast halb zwei.  
  
"Wir sollten schlafen gehen.", erinnerte Helena ihn leise.  
  
George brummelte. "Hier gefällt's mir aber."  
  
"Komm schon. Du schläfst morgen sonst ein. Und ihr habt Training." Sie stand auf uns zog ihn mit sich.  
  
Er brummte noch immer.  
  
Helena legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Nacht." Dann gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss.  
  
George wollte sie nicht loslassen. Noch ein Kuss und ein Dritter.  
  
"Schluss jetzt.", sagte sie sanft. "Morgen geht's weiter."  
  
Er lächelte wieder. "Na gut." Eigentlich war er auch verdammt müde. "Schlaf gut."  
  
Helena ging zu ihrer Treppe. "Sagen wir es ihnen eigentlich?"  
  
George stand an der anderen Treppe. "Nicht morgen schon."  
  
"Gut. Dann entscheidet das nächste Spiel. Gewinnt ihr, erzählen wir es ihnen den Tag noch. Verliert ihr, sehen wir weiter.", bestimmte sie.  
  
"Ganz schön unfair.", meinte George.  
  
"Find ich nicht.", grinste Helena.  
  
Er seufzte. "Na gut. Was könnte ich dir schon abschlagen?"  
  
Helena lächelte. "Eben."  
  
"Träum süß."  
  
"Du auch."  
  
Jetzt schlug die Uhr halb zwei. 


	18. Zwillinge

18. Kapitel: Zwillinge  
  
Die nächste Quidditchpartie kam nach Georges Meinung viel zu schnell. Er wusste, dass sein Team gewinnen musste, um den Pokal zu kriegen, gleichzeitig fand er es aber auch spannend, sich nachts alleine mit Helena im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Denn auch wenn es das nicht wahr, für ihn hatte es etwas Verbotenes und Unanständiges - und für Spaß verstießen er und sein Bruder für ihr Leben gern gegen Regeln.  
  
Trotz des kalten und nassen Wetters freuten sich alle auf das Spiel, nicht nur Helena. Sie wusste, dass George das Geheimnis nicht so wichtig war, um ein wichtiges Spiel zu verlieren und sie freute sich auf den Abend, wenn es dann alle erfahren würden, dass sie und George ein Paar waren. Es war ihr schon die ganzen letzten Tage schwer gefallen, den Freundinnen nichts von ihrem Glück zu erzählen.  
  
Als sie dann mit den Zwillinge, Harry, Hermine, Katie, Lee und Ron vor dem Spiel noch zusammen stand, lächelte sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Außer George fiel es aber niemandem auf. Und als Ron, Hermine, Lee und sie den anderen viel Glück für das Spiel wünschten, grinste Helena George provozierend an.  
  
"Das wird sicher ein bedeutendes Spiel."  
  
"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Hufflepuff ist stark.", antwortete er und stupste sie leicht mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase.  
  
"Bis später.", flötete Helena und ging mit den anderen davon.  
  
Meine Chance stehe wirklich schlecht, dachte George noch, dann musste er sich zur Teambesprechung ins Zelt begeben.  
  
Das Spiel war sehr spannend und ging auch nur sehr knapp aus. Die Jägerinnen der Gryffindors kamen kaum am gegnerischen Hüter vorbei, auch wenn die Zwillinge gute Arbeit leisteten. Der Sucher von Hufflepuff - Cedric Diggory - war sehr stark, doch Harry flog wie der Teufel. Er kannte seinen Gegner inzwischen recht gut. Und plötzlich sah er den Goldenen Schnatz, Cedric war abgelenkt durch einen Klatscher - Harry hatte Vorsprung... Mit einem Hechtsprung sprang er vom Besen - um ihn rum hielten alle die Luft an. Er fiel gut eineinhalb Meter in die Tiefe, landete aber glücklich. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und streckte den Arm in die Luft - in seiner Hand den Schnatz. Die Menge tobte. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab und Harry wurde von seinen Teamkollegen über den Platz getragen.  
  
Gleich darauf kamen auch schon Ron und Hermine angelaufen und jubelten lautstark mit.  
  
Helena kam langsam hinterher. Sie grinste zufrieden.  
  
George ging ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen.  
  
"Lass das!", brummte er.  
  
"Och, sei nicht böse." Helena strich ihm über die Wange. "Ihr habt gewonnen."  
  
"Soll ich's gleich verkünden?", fragte er gequält.  
  
Helena musste lachen. "Och, so schlimm?"  
  
Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
  
"Lass mich das mal machen, ja?"  
  
"Okay." George zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ein paar Stunden noch. Ich denke mal heute Abend werden es die Gryffindors erfahren."  
  
"Nicht alle?"  
  
"Nein. Hier verbreitet sich doch eh alles wie ein Lauffeuer.", meinte Helena.  
  
"Wie du meinst.", brummte George wieder.  
  
"Ich merke schon", lächelte sie, "du kannst es kaum erwarten."  
  
Es war keineswegs schlimm für George, ein bisschen komisch war ihm aber doch. Er hing nicht gerne private Dinge an die große Glocke und er hatte sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht, wie Fred darauf reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte er sich gerade erst mit Helena vertragen, vielleicht hielt er nichts davon, dass sie ihn nun genauso beanspruchte wie er. Doch das würde sich zeigen. Eigentlich konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sein Bruder sich nicht freuen würde. Und so verschwendete er seine freie Zeit dafür, sich zu fragen, was Helena plante.  
  
*  
  
Später sah man Helena und Fred dann zusammen in einer Ecke stehen und tuscheln.  
  
Als sie sich dann auch noch in die Arme fielen, trieb Katie die Neugierde hinüber zu ihnen. Sie hatte mit Freundinnen in einem anderen Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesessen.  
  
"Sagt mal ihr zwei, was habt ihr denn für Heimlichkeiten?", fragte sie.  
  
Helena und Fred hatten ihr Gespräch soeben beendet und grinsten Katie an.  
  
"Wir haben doch keine Heimlichkeiten.", meinte Fred.  
  
Katie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, ja,..."  
  
"Du erfährst es noch früh genug.", sagte Helena nun.  
  
"Ha! Also doch Heimlichkeiten!" Katie sah sie nun beleidigt an. "Zz! Und ich bin deine Freundin!"  
  
"Och, Schätzchen." Helena tätschelte ihr die Wange.  
  
Katie schmollte.  
  
"Hör auf, beleidigt zu sein.", meinte Fred zu ihr. "Heute Abend gibt's 'ne große Überraschung du die wollen wir dir doch nicht vermiesen."  
  
Katie sah auf und ihre Miene erhellte sich. "Eine Überraschung?"  
  
"Ja. Aber jetzt frag nicht mehr.", sagte Fred. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. "Ich geh dann mal und kümmer' mich um ... Du-weißt-schon-was." Er grinste Helena an und verschwand.  
  
"Du wirst es mir nicht erzählen, oder?", fragte Katie ohne große Hoffnung.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Helena. Dann nahm sie ihre Freundin am Arm und zog sie zu den anderen hinüber. "Wart's ab."  
  
*  
  
Später saßen wieder alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten zu Abend gegessen und nun mussten die Gryffindors in ihrem Turm bleiben.  
  
Der perfekte Zeitpunkt, dachte Helena, während sie nervös mit ihren Fingernägeln auf die Holzlehne ihres Sessels trommelte.  
  
Da betrat Lee Jordan den Raum. Das war das Zeichen. Lee war vor dem Essen einige Zeit mit Fred verschwunden gewesen und auch nach dem Essen waren sie sofort wieder abgetaucht. Jetzt stand Lee nur kurz da, sah zu Helena herüber und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Nun kam Helenas Part. Sie stand auf und ging zu einer Gruppe Jungen hinüber, in deren Mitte George saß.  
  
"Könnt ihr ihn mal kurz entbehren?", fragte sie freundlich und deutete auf George.  
  
"Aber klar." Die Jungen grinsten.  
  
"Mach aber langsam, Weasley.", meinte einer.  
  
George verdrehte die Augen und ging mit Helena. "Was gibt's denn?"  
  
"Komm mal bitte mit." Sie schob ihn zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.  
  
"Ich darf da nicht rein." George sah sie irritiert an.  
  
"Doch, doch, jetzt schon." Helena öffnete die Tür und schob weiter. "Ich will dir was zeigen. Setz dich." Sie deutete auf ihr Bett.  
  
George ließ sich fallen. "Die ahnen eh schon alle was. Und jetzt das hier. Warum sagen wir es ihnen nicht einfach?"  
  
Helena kramte in einer Schublade. "Warum regst du dich so auf? Das kommt schon noch."  
  
George brummelte, wie immer, wenn er unzufrieden war.  
  
Helena suchte fieberhaft nach etwas, mit dem sie George eine halbe Stunde in diesem Zimmer halten konnte. Denn diese Zeit brauchte Fred und Lee zur Vorbereitung der Überraschung. Sie würden ihr ein Signal geben, sollten sie fertig sein. Doch was konnten sie solange tun?  
  
Eigentlich war die Antwort darauf nicht schwer, Fred hatte sie ihr vorhin schon gegeben. Wie hatte er gesagt? "Ein letztes Mal heimliches Hormone schmeißen. Danach werdet ihr beobachtet."  
  
Helena grinste. Fred kam auf Ideen! Recht hatte er allerdings.  
  
Sie ging um das Bett herum zu ihrem Freund und griff nach seiner Krawatte. "Hör auf zu brummeln, ich wollt halt alleine mit dir sein." Sie grinste frech und küsste ihn.  
  
Währenddessen hatten Fred und Lee dafür gesorgt, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum zwei Tische zusammengeschoben wurden und luden darauf jetzt all das Essen ab, das sie aus der Küche geschlichen hatten.  
  
Die Gryffindors staunten nicht schlecht, mussten sich aber erst mal damit zufrieden geben, dass Fred nicht mit mehr herausrückte, als dass es eine Überraschung war. Einige fassten mit an.  
  
Lee stellte ein paar von Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaften Nass-zündenden Hitzefreien Feuerwerkskörpern auf.  
  
Sie waren schnell fertig mit den Vorbereitungen.  
  
Fred stieg auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete alles von oben. Zufrieden nickte er. Dann stieg er wieder ab und ging zu Lee. "Ist gut.", meinte er nur.  
  
Lee nickte und verschwand.  
  
Alle im Raum warteten gespannt.  
  
*  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Helena zuckte zusammen. Sie sprang vom Bett, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten und lief zur Tür.  
  
Niemand war draußen.  
  
"Na nu.", spielte sie überrascht.  
  
"Da macht sich nur jemand lustig über uns.", sagte George. "Vergiss es."  
  
Helena ging wieder zum Bett. "Sieht so aus. Aber trotzdem, lass uns mal wieder runter gehen, ja?"  
  
"Wenn du meinst." George rutschte langsam vom Bett. "Lange waren wir aber nicht hier oben."  
  
"Ja. Komm, Muffel."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Zusammen liefen sie die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.  
  
Sobald sie auf der Bildfläche erschienen, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Da stieg Fred wieder auf seinen Stuhl und klopfte mit einer Gabel gegen ein Glas in seiner Hand.  
  
"Gryffindors, herhören!"  
  
Als ihn alle ansahen, grinste er Helena an.  
  
Sie lächelte zurück. Sie wusste nicht, was Fred jetzt vorhatte, aber sie ahnte es.  
  
George sah verwundert auf die Jungen und Mädchen vor sich und die Tische. Sein Bruder hatte ohne ihn eine Party organisiert?  
  
"Leute!", rief Fred nun. "Ich hab was zu verkünden. Da ich nicht sehr gut im Reden bin - da war mit Perce schon immer einen Schritt voraus -" (alle lachten bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich Percy Weasley schon immer wichtig getan hatte; er selbst verschränkte nur stolz lächelnd die Arme) "ich mache es also kurz. Gerade vorhin habe ich erst selbst erfahren, aber es geht schon 'ne ganze Weile. Einige von euch ahnten es vielleicht auch schon. Unser hübscher Neuankömmling aus dem Norden hat sich einen Gryffindor geangelt. Und dann auch noch meinen Zwillingsbruder!"  
  
Nun drehten alle wieder die Köpfe von Fred zu Helena und George hinüber. Ein "oh" und "ah" ging durch die Menge und irgend jemand rief: "Ich hab's doch gleich gewusst!" Einige lachten darüber, dann brachen alle in Beifall aus. Sie pfiffen und jubelten.  
  
Helena strahlte.  
  
George sah noch auf seinen Bruder.  
  
Der versuchte sich nun wieder das Wort zu verschaffen.  
  
"Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig!"  
  
Die Meute verstummte.  
  
"Danke." Er räusperte sich. "Also: Ich wollt eigentlich nur noch sagen, dass jeder, der sich mit den Zweien anlegt, auch ärger mit mir bekommt." Er grinste. "So, und nun feiern wir das schönste Paar von Hogwarts seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert! Prost!"  
  
Damit hob er sein Glas in die Luft und während alle anderen noch jubelten, sprang er vom Stuhl und wühlte sich durch die Menge.  
  
"Danke, das hast du toll gemacht!", rief Helena ihm entgegen.  
  
Sie strahlten sich an.  
  
Da kamen Katie, Hermine, Ron und Harry angerannt.  
  
"Das ist ja Wahnsinn!"  
  
"Gratuliere!"  
  
"Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt!"  
  
Sie riefen alle durcheinander und fielen Helena und George um den Hals.  
  
Fred bekam wieder Lob.  
  
Plötzlich zog George seinen Bruder dann beiseite.  
  
"Und, bist du auch zufrieden?", fragte Fred.  
  
George umarmte ihn. "Danke, Mann!"  
  
Sie sahen sich fest an.  
  
"Auf dich kann man sich echt verlassen.", sagte George.  
  
"Ich bin dein Bruder.", entgegnete Fred.  
  
"Trotzdem- ich hatte es nicht erwartet."  
  
Fred sah seinen Bruder an. "Ich war dumm, ich hab 'nen Fehler gemacht. Das passiert mir nicht noch mal."  
  
George strahlte ihn glücklich an.  
  
"Nun komm.", meinte Fred. "Sonst lassen die uns nichts mehr übrig."  
  
Sie mischten sich unter ihre Freunde.  
  
Ohne noch ein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren, waren sie sich an diesem Abend wieder einig, dass nichts in der Welt sie trennen kann. 


	19. Werbung

Okay, jetzt habe ich die komplette Story überarbeitet, mit neuen Absätzen und so... vielleicht findet sie noch ein paar Leser und wen nicht...dann halt nicht... *schulterzuck*  
  
*  
  
WERBUNG in eigener Sache:  
  
Folgende Geschichten bitte ich zu lesen und (GANZ WICHTIG) eine Review zu hinterlassen:  
  
Rache ist süß - oder? HG/DM  
  
Change with the light HP/DM  
  
Dem Untergang geweiht HP/DM  
  
Begegnung TWINS - *twincestwarining*  
  
Sunset RW/HP  
  
In Dämmerung und Dunkelheit HP/other  
  
Some words about one love (engl.) HG/RW  
  
When we dance HG/RW  
  
*  
  
Vielen Danke! *knuddel* 


End file.
